Sleeping Beauty
by KayliLynzee118
Summary: I fell for him. I couldn't help it. With his heart stopping smile and his humorous personality. Everyone told me that he was hotheaded and had a temper but all I saw was the best of him. He was the most important person in the world to me and if it was my choice I would stay in his arms forever. -Alia Evans
1. Shyness and Hell

_Hey guys! Omg I got obsessed with Twilight fan fiction a while back. I couldn't finish Where I Belong because I ran out of ideas. So I made sure I finished this story before I published it. I am obsessed with Paul. I know it is weird but he is my favorite shapeshifter. I hope you guys love my story. I am trying to do a story for each wolf._

_I don't own Twilight. I only own my characters!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

**Alia Evans**

**DOB: May 13 (13 years old)**

**Hair Color: Very dark brown with white streaks underneath (never dyed)**

**Eye Color: Dark Brown**

**Height: 5'4"**

**Physical Description: Short and skinny. Not very much muscle. Likes to wear baggy clothing. White streaks in her hair that come from her mom.**

**Other: Very shy. Mute. Doesn't have any friends. Bullied. Mother died. Step dad dislikes her. Very smart for her age. Very observant. Very curious about everything. 9th grade.**

Chapter 1

I tapped my pencil on the desk to the sound of the rain. The person sitting next to me glared and I slowly set the pencil down.

"Alia. Will you answer this for me?" Mr. Hanson called across the room. I felt everyone's eyes on me. My cheeks burned and I pulled my sleeves over my hands nervously. I put my head down and hid my face in my hair. I walk up to the board and write 24x.

"Can't you just say it, Miss Evans?" Mr. Hanson asked, annoyed. I shook my head. He sighed and waved me off. Everyone was smirking at me. I walked back to my desk and I put my head in my arms. The bell rang but I still sat in my seat, like I do everyday. I slowly gather my things. Once everyone left the classroom I picked my stuff up and quickly walked out of the classroom. I walked to my locker and shoved my things in. I grabbed a pencil and a notebook. I walked to the lunch room.

I walked past the lunch line and sat at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. I barely eat. I don't have an eating disorder but I am pretty small so I don't eat much. I eat an apple in the morning and then I am good until dinner. I put my notebook in front of me and start to sketch.

I usually sketch what I dream. I dreamed last night of the farm I lived at when I was little. I dreamed of the cows eating the grass without a care in the world. I guess you can say I am a pretty good artist. I am the best artist in La Push High School.

Someone taps my shoulder and I jump. I turn to see Liz, my step sister. She frowns at me.

"What happened to that new sweatshirt I got you for your birthday?" she asked glaring. I shrugged and she sighed. "Why do you wear this old baggy sweatshirt? It is like from 5th grade. You know, Alia. You are really pretty under those baggy clothes." she sighed. I smiled at her.

"This is really pretty. Another dream?" Liz asks and I nod. "Well I gotta go."

I watch her walk off. I get back to drawing in my notebook when someone grabs my arm. I see fake pink nails until my arm is jerked back. I wince and suddenly I am facing Zoe. Her nails dig into my skin and I clench my teeth.

"Oh, is the little mute hurting?" Zoe asked in a sickly sweet voice. Her eyes glistened with hatred as I listened to her friends laugh. "Come on, mute! Say what you are thinking!" she taunts. I hang my head and try to push the pain in my arm away. It works for a second but comes snapping back.

"Oh, mute. Say something to us. We know you want to." Lauren laughed. I groaned in pain as Zoe's nails dug further.

"She isn't going to say anything. Let's go." Zoe huffed. But before Lauren walked away she smacked me. I winced and put my hand to my face.

To confirm any confusion, yes I am a mute. When I was 12 my mother died of cancer I stopped talking all together. I have been a mute for a year. My step dad took me in. He doesn't like me very much.

I pulled my shirt sleeve up a little farther. I looked at the nail marks in my skin. They were bleeding but they won't turn to scars hopefully.

The bell rang and I went to art. I have always loved art and Mrs. Yakes has always loved my abilities.

After school I walked home. My step dad, Roger, won't get me a car but I don't mind. I like walking way better than cars anyways.

When I got home, I made a sandwich and sprinted up to my room. My room was tiny with a twin sized bed leaning against the middle of the wall. My room was on the second story with a big window with a window seat across from my bed. I also had a tiny closet to the side. I sat on the window seat and stared out the window while eating my sandwich.

I finished another day in hell.

_Please Review! Thanx guys!_


	2. Stares and Lunch

_What's up, guys? I hope you guys like my story. My first chapter is always a little boring. Sorry. As I told you before I love Paul! I just melt when I see him. My sister says I'm stupid because Seth is my second favorite. She says Seth is the best. Don't worry! I have a story for him too!_

_I don't own Twilight! I only own my amazing characters!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 2

I woke up panting. I had a dream I was in a fish tank and the fish was tapping the glass like an amused 2 year old. I got up and pulled on my blue hoodie and skinny jeans. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I brushed my hair. I stared at the white strands in my hair. My mother always told me that everyone that naturally had white in their hair in the family would have a great life. _Sorry I broke your tradition mom,_ I thought bitterly.

I walked down stairs, grabbed my bag and an apple, and walked out into the pouring rain. That is the only thing I dislike about La Push. The rain when I am walking to school. I love rain but I don't like getting soaked on the way to school. I pulled my hood up and trudged to school.

For some reason I arrived 15 minutes early. There was nobody here except for those really scary guys that Liz told me to stay away from. I walked up to the dry spot next to the school. I sat on the ground with my back against the bricks. It is pretty cold out. I shivered as I looked around for something to draw.

I looked at the boys and the girl who were standing in the rain talking. They all wore shorts but two of the older guys had gray hoodies on. For some reason their clothes were dry. I stared at them. The rain kinda steamed off of them. It was very intriguing. My mom always called me her curious kitty because everything fascinated me.

One of the older guys turned in my direction. His eyes locked with mine. He stared at me in awe. I felt my cheeks burn and I looked down at my notebook. I could still feel the man's eyes on me. Wind blew across the parking lot and I shivered. The wind chilled my bones and rubbed my arms.

"Paul! Where are you going?" I heard a guy yell. I looked up curiously to see the man who was staring at me walking towards me. I clenched my jaws and looked at the man with terrified eyes. _Please don't hurt me! _I pleaded with my eyes. He kept walking forward but he didn't seem mad. As he walked he took off his hoodie. _Is he going to hurt me with that?_ Soon he was in front of me. He was so tall with me sitting on the ground. I shivered and gulped. This man who was probably in 12th grade looked like he should be graduating college. He crouched down like he was a catcher in baseball.

"Here." he said softly, handing me his hoodie. I stared at him with terrified eyes still, not touching his hoodie. "I'm not going to hurt you." he whispered.

I reached out slowly and took his hoodie. He smiled a breathtaking smile and my heart stuttered. He smiled even wider as though he could hear my heart. I took off my soaked hoodie and put on his warm, dry one. It smelled really good. I signed thank you to him in sign language and he looked confused.

"Can you not speak?" he asked. I thought about how should answer. I grabbed my pencil off the cement and wrote in my notebook.

_I choose not to._ I wrote. He looked like he wanted to know more but he didn't ask.

"I'm Paul Lahote." he greeted sticking out his hand.

_Alia Evans._ I wrote before grabbing his hand. I felt like fire burned my hand his skin was so warm. He smiled another breathtaking smile at me.

"It's very nice to meet you Alia. If you don't mind me, asking how old are you?" he asked. I let go of his hand and smiled.

_13. Skipped a grade._ I wrote quickly and handed him the notebook. He looked at the notebook and smiled.

"You are pretty smart aren't you?" he smirked. I shrugged, grinning. For some reason I felt comfortable around him. More comfortable than anyone else. I saw people start driving into the parking lot. I grabbed the notebook from him.

_G2G. _I wrote. He smiled sadly.

"Can I sit by you at lunch?" Paul asked. I smiled and nodded. He smiled another one of those smiles and my heart skipped a beat. I waved and walked away.

"Really, Paul! The mute freak!" A guy laughed. I turned to see a boy around my age laughing. I think his name is Brady. I felt tears rush to my eyes. I looked to Paul and he was shaking. He looked at me and I watched his heartbreak in his eyes. I turned and sprinted into the building.

The morning went by slowly. The clock ticked slower and slower. When lunch came I had completely forgotten about Paul coming to sit with me. I sat down and started doodling in my notebook. I drew my fish dream. I've got to say that it was one of my better drawings.

Liz came by to say hi to me but got pulled away by her boyfriend. She is 16 and popular. I don't expect her to stay.

Suddenly something clatters in front of me. I look up to see Paul with a huge amount of food. I can't help but giggle as he stuffs his face.

_Someone's hungry. _I wrote in my notebook. Paul smiled and swallowed his food.

"Always am." he laughs. His laugh is beautiful. I can't help but smile. His face turned to a frown. "Why don't you have food?" he asked concerned. I shrugged. His eyebrows scrunched together. "Here."

He pushed his tray towards me. I quickly shook my head.

"Please." he pleaded. I glared at him and grabbed a grape. I popped it in my mouth. He tilted the tray so that the grapes were facing me. I smiled and grabbed some more.

"Paul got the freak to eat. Good job Paul." I heard Zoe's nasty voice from behind me. Paul growled and I looked down. My shy side was coming out again, I could feel it creeping in.

"Paul would you please go away? I need to talk to my friend in private." Lauren's sickly sweet voice said behind me. Paul looked down at me and I pleaded for him not to go with my eyes. He nodded at me and looked behind me.

"Sorry but we were just about to leave." Paul said. I smiled at him and he winked at me. I could feel my cheeks burn up.

"Okay. I will see you later than, mute." Lauren laughed and I heard her heels click away. I signed thank you to Paul and he smiled a heart stopping smile. He stood and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You coming? I wasn't lying to that girl." Paul laughed. I nodded and stood next to him. My eyes widened when I realized that he was at least a foot taller than me. "Man, you are short." he laughed. I glared as I grabbed my note book.

We walked to class together. Every time he smiled my heart stuttered. What is this man doing to me?

_She met Paul! Yay! Please Review!_


	3. Wolves and Talking

_Heyyyy Guys! How's your day going? Third chapter already! I wrote this story a month back so I am just rereading it. I hope you guys like my story! _

_I am working on a Seth, Collin, Jared, and Embry story! Which one do you guys want first?_

_I don't own Twilight. Only my characters! (I wish I owned Paul)_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 3

_I walked through the woods. I felt the trees with my palms and smiled. The woods have always felt like home to me. They may be wet and green but the are home._

_I come across a huge field. I walk to the middle of the field and look around. A man stood at the edge of the field smiling. He had white skin and red eyes. I stumbled backwards as terror set in. I tripped over my own feet and landed on my butt. I looked up and the pale guy stood above me._

"_You smell delicious." the man said. That is just disgusting. He makes me sound like I am food. "But you are food my darling." the man chuckled. How did he know I was thinking that? "Now is not the time for questions. It's dinner time." _

_The man pulled me up and tilted my neck. I struggle against him but he is extremely strong. I scream for the first time in a year. The man looks startled and stumbles backwards. I hear a snarl rip through the woods._

_I turned my head to see a big dark silver wolf walk into the field. He was the size of a horse. His lips were curled up and he was crouched. He snarled again and sprang for the pale man. I stumbled backwards and landed on my butt again. The wolf tore the pale man's arm off but there was no blood. Suddenly 3 more wolves came charging through the trees. A black one, a red one, and a smaller gray one. None of them were as beautiful as the silver one though._

_The other wolves chased the pale man as the silver wolf ran towards me. I didn't feel scared of this wolf. He trotted up to me and stared me up and down as if checking for wounds._

_I signed a thank you to the wolf, thinking that it wouldn't understand. But I gasped when it nodded. I looked into the wolf's eyes. They were a dark brown that was filled with love. I knew these eyes._

I woke up panting for the second time this week. I immediately reached over and grabbed my notebook and started sketching. When I finished I quickly got ready for school. I realized that I forgot my hoodie at school. I looked around for another one and all I could see was Paul's. I grabbed it pulled it over my head.

I grabbed my stuff and an apple and sprinted out the door. It wasn't raining today so I took my time. Suddenly I heard a car horn beep behind me. I turned to see a big, old truck behind me. It was lifted up and awesome. I smiled when I saw Paul in the truck.

"Get in!" he yelled out the window. I shook my head. "Come on, Alia!" he yelled again. I shook my head and kept walking.

Suddenly my feet were knocked out from underneath me and I was being lifted in the air. I squealed and Paul laughed. He set me in the truck and got in the other side. I glared at him. He shrugged and drove. I pulled out my notebook and started adding the finishing touches to the dark silver wolf.

Paul slammed the breaks. I turned to look at him and he was looking at my drawing.

"Where did you see that?" Paul asked shakily. I smiled at him. I flipped the the page.

_In my dream. This big dark silver wolf saved me. Isn't he beautiful. _I wrote. Paul read the message and smirked. He nodded. He started driving again with a big grin on his face. I glared at him but kept working on my drawing. Above the picture I wrote; My Wolf. At this Paul full out smiled.

When we got to school Paul jumped out of the car and ran to my side. Before I could open the door he had it open and was lifting me out of the car since I was so short. I smiled at him when he set me on the ground. He smiled for a second but then it faltered. I looked at him confused but then I heard snickering.

"He is like 6 years older than her! He decides to go for a short 13 year old when he can have all this. She is such a freak. She probably doesn't even know how to talk." Zoe's nasty voice rang through the air. I felt tears in my eyes. I saw Paul shaking violently. I put my hand on his arm but he kept shaking. I tapped his arm. He was growling and shaking.

"Alia! Get away from him now!" I heard a girl yell. It was that girl that hangs out with Paul and his friends. I shook my head and tugged at Paul's arm. "Paul! In the woods! You will hurt her!" the girl yelled. Paul looked at me terrified then sprinted for the woods. I can't believe I am about to do this.

"Paul!" I yelled. My voice was scratchy and hoarse from no use. Paul stopped running immediately. He spun around and looked at me incredulously. I noticed his shaking had stopped. He sprinted towards me. He lifted me in the air and spun me around.

"You talked! You yelled at me!" he whispered in awe after he set me down. I smiled at him. He pulled me into a hug and I laughed.

"Paul?" I whispered my voice hoarse. He looked at me like there was nothing better in the world than hear me talk. I coughed. "I'm Alia." I smiled offering him my hand. He smiled broadly and took my hand.

"Name's Paul." he laughed.

"Pleasure to meet you Paul. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" I laughed. My voice sounded a little better.

"19." he smiled. I gulped but tried to ignore that.

"I like talking Paul." I confessed. He smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat.

"Good because I have questions for you."

_She talked! I know it is kinda early but whatever! Please Review!_


	4. Questions and Broken Beer Bottles

_Hey guys! Thanx for the awesome reviews! Keep doing that! I should be uploading three chapters a day._

_I don't own Twilight. Only my characters!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 4

Since we arrived so early at school we just sat at a bench next to the woods and talked. He kept asking me silly questions like what is my favorite color. Red. What is my favorite song? Trumpets by Jason Derulo. What is my favorite band/singer? Jason Derulo and Shinedown. Favorite food? Cheese. He laughed at that.

"Why did you go mute?" he asked. I frowned a little. I have never talked about that, mostly because I didn't talk at all.

"My mother died of cancer. It was too traumatic for me to handle." I sighed. At least my voice sounded better.

"I'm so sorry, Alia." he sighed. I looked up at him. There was so much pain in his eyes and I just wanted it to go away. I felt like someone was stabbing at my heart. I winced. I sighed.

"Don't be sad." I whimpered. His eyes flashed in bewilderment.

"What? You are the one with a bad experience. I am sad for you." he laughed but there was no amusement. I smiled sadly at him.

"Don't be. It was a year ago. Let's talk about something else." I suggested. He smirked at me.

"Why did you decide for me to be the first person you talk to in a year?" he smirked. I looked down and my cheeks were burning.

"I guess I feel more comfortable around you than anyone else. I know I am weird." I chuckled. I looked up to see extreme happiness in his eyes. I tugged at the sleeves of the hoodie on me. Then I remembered. "Oh I need to give you this back."

"No. I don't mind. Actually it looks better on you than me. Even though it goes down to your knees." he laughed.

"I know. I'm short." I sighed. He laughed again.

"Or I am just really tall." he pointed out. I nodded.

"Okay. Both I guess." I giggled. He chuckled.

Paul drove me home today. We laughed and talked. Paul was the sweetest guy. Everyone said he was hot headed but I didn't see that at all. He was a senior. Almost 6 years older than me. But still I was falling for him. Hard.

As Paul drove into my driveway my heart stopped. Roger's, my step father, car was there. He only came home early when I was in trouble. It never ended out good for me.

Paul looked at me. I could feel his eyes on me. But I just stared ahead terrified.

"Alia? You okay?" he asked worried. I nodded.

"Excellent." I said my voice cracking.

"You are a horrific liar." he pointed out. I nodded.

"I will see you tomorrow. Friday!" I exclaimed but I wasn't happy. Friday meant no more seeing Paul until Monday.

"Yeah." he sighed. I looked at him. I could tell he was trying to hide his disappointment but failing. Maybe he had something happening tomorrow?

"Bye." I smiled. He waved. I hopped out of the truck. I didn't hear his truck pull away. I walked up to the door. I looked back and he was watching me. I waved and walked in the door. That is when I heard his truck come to life and pull away. A strong scent of alcohol hit my nose. Oh no.

"Child!" Roger screamed from the small living room. I walked into there with my head down. I peeked up to see Roger holding a beer and a scary expression on his face. "How many times do I have to tell you to wear clothes that make me look like a good guardian." he snarled. I shrugged. "Worthless child." he growled.

Suddenly his big footsteps pounded on the wood and he was in front of me. The strong scent of beer made me sneeze. I could feel his glare. He grabbed the front of the hoodie and my head snapped up.

"Why are you wearing a man's sweatshirt?" he growled. I gulped. He slapped me and tears sprung to my eyes. My cheek burned. "Answer me, child!" he yelled in my face. I shook my head. I would never admit it to someone but I am stubborn.

He snarled and smashed his beer against the coffee table. Glass and beer splattered everywhere. He let go of my shirt and raised his broken bottle above his head. I stepped backwards, terrified as the bottle came crashing down. It ripped at my face and I screamed in agony. I held my face and sprinted up the steps.

"I'm not done with you, child!" Roger screamed. I heard his heavy footsteps come up the stairs. I rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. Roger pounded on the door and I was afraid it might break. When the pounding slowed I reached into the cupboard. I grabbed a red towel and held it to my face. I peeled off Paul's hoodie, revealing my pale blue tshirt. I dabbed my face and it hurt like hell.

Once the bleeding stopped I pulled the towel off my face. The right side of my face was covered in blood. I wet another towel and wiped the blood away. There was two long, deep cuts that went from just below my temple to the middle of my jaw. There was also tiny cuts around them. I winced. These won't go away anytime soon. I put some cream on them to speed up the healing. After the cream seeped into my ragged skin I took a shower.

After my shower I slipped out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I locked the door and put on some pajamas. I grabbed my notebook and ripped the wolf picture out of my notebook. I grabbed a frame and slid the picture inside. I sat on the window seat and put the picture in front of me.

"My wolf will always protect me." I whispered. Tears slipped down my face and I leaned my head back. My wolf may not be real but he is there for me. Always.

_Thanx for reading guys! Review!_


	5. No Shaking and Suggesting Emily's

_Hey guys! Keep reviewing it makes me so happy! Roger is her stepdad not her real dad. Just clearing that up. I'm still working on my Seth and Collin story. I started on Embry and Jared._

_I don't own Twilight sadly. I only own my characters._

_-KayliLynzee118 _

Chapter 5

I woke up on the window seat. I looked at the wolf in front of me and smiled. My face burned and I remembered what happened last night. I changed into jeans and put Paul's hoodie back on. I grabbed an apple, like everyday, and sprinted out the door. It was early so Paul wouldn't be driving me.

Soon I arrived at school. I pulled my hair in my face and pulled the hood up on the hoodie to hide my cuts.

I pulled out my notebook and drew a picture of a broken beer bottle. I kept adding touches over and over again until I heard laughing. I look up to see Paul's friends. Paul is with them. He seems to be looking for someone.

His friends seemed like happy people. They laughed and pushed each other around. I know Collin and Brady because they are in my grade. There is also a girl who looks about Paul's age. She looks really bitter. The boy next to her looks a lot like her but is very happy. He looks about 2 years older than me. 3 other boys who look like seniors are standing around laughing. Paul and his friend Jared are talking to. It seems like Paul is getting mad at him.

Paul's eyes search around the parking lot. I look around to see what he is looking for but I see nothing. I frown and look back at my notebook. I growl at what I drew. How could Roger hurt me like that? Sure he has slapped me around a few times but cutting my face open was a whole new level.

I groaned and put my ragged cheek on the bricks. I hear someone sigh loudly and I turn my head a little. I see Paul jogging towards me. I grin but wince when my face stings. Paul is already in front of me when I wince and he frowns. He crouches down and looks at me.

"You okay?' he asks. I nod not trusting my voice. "Whatcha doing? I was going to pick you up."

"Wanted to walk." I said wincing a little. Paul glared. He grabbed my face and I groaned. He turned my head and gasped.

"What happened?" Paul asked while his eyes widened.

"Tripped. In the forest." I said shakily. His eyes pleaded with mine not to lie. He looked at my notebook and glared.

"Is this what happened? Did someone hit you with this?" he snarled shaking. I nod not being able to lie to him. He growled and started shaking. He stood and took a couple of steps back. I stood and followed him. "Alia. Stay back." he commanded. He held his hand out but I shook my head. I took another step closer to him. His body shook violently. The words that came out of my mouth were instinct.

"Paul! Calm down, right now." I commanded, my voice stern. I didn't tell my mouth to speak those words but they came out. Paul shook a little less violently. "Calm down." I said less fierce. I reached out and grabbed his arm. His fiery skin burned my hand. His shaking immediately stopped. "It's okay, Paul. As I told you before, my wolf will protect me." I smiled. Paul grinned. I don't know why he liked when I said that.

"Alia. Who hit you?" Paul asked. I winced.

"Someday I might tell you." I sighed. He frowned.

"But…"

"No buts. You can't always protect me." I smirked. He glared.

"You'll see. I will always protect you." he laughed bitterly. I rolled my eyes and started to walk to my locker. "Wait up!" Paul called. I smirked when he reached my side. I slid my arm through his and we walked to my locker.

As we were walking out of the school Paul turned to me.

"You should come to Emily's." Paul suggested. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Emily?" I asked. He laughed.

"Friend's fiancee. Everybody wants to meet you." Paul laughed. I gulped. "What?"

"Paul, I may be comfortable around you but I still don't like new people." I whispered. Paul smiled gently at me.

"I'll protect you. If anyone tries to hurt you I will rip their faces off." Paul growled. I laughed.

"That is oddly comforting." I laughed. He smiled at me. He lifted me into his truck and sprinted to the drivers seat. I turned on the radio and Talk Dirty was on the radio. I smiled and turned up the music.

"You have a beautiful voice." Paul laughed after the song finished. I gasped.

"I was singing out loud?!" I asked horrified. Paul nodded.

"I thought it was cute." Paul smiled. I smiled but felt my cheeks burn. "We are here."

I looked out the window and saw a small wooden house. Kinda like mine. I gulped. I opened the truck door and hopped down. I stood next to the truck frozen. I could hear many voices come from the house. Paul motioned for me to follow him but I shook my head. He smiled and walked up to me. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. The heat burned my hand but there was also electricity that I couldn't explain.

"I will keep you safe." Paul whispered.

"I don't wanna go." I whined like a child. He chuckled.

"I would carry you but you might be embarrassed. I am just sparing your feelings here. I will carry you if I have to." he laughed. I glared. He pulled me towards the door. I finally decided to give in and walked next to him. I moved my hair in front of my face. I pulled at the sleeves of Paul's hoodie that I was still wearing.

"Here we go." I mumbled. Paul chuckled and opened the door for me. I stepped inside, still latched onto his hand. He pulled me into the living room. My fears tried to swallow me as I stared at all the people.

_Thanx guys! Review!_


	6. Meeting Everyone and Tan Guys

_Hey guys! Reviews! Yay!_

_I tweaked the story a little. The packs are combined in this story. I know that they are supposed to be separated but I like them better together and I needed Nessie! Love you guys!_

_I don't own Twilight. Only my characters._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 6

"Guys, this is Alia." Paul announced. Everyone's heads whipped towards me and I slid behind Paul. He chuckled. "She is a little shy." he laughed. I glared and hit him in the back. He turned his head back and mocked being hurt. "Ow."

"Suck it up." I whispered and he chuckled. I looked around Paul. Most of the people in the room seemed amused. 2 seemed annoyed and 1 seemed bored.

"Well I will introduce everyone." said a tall man with a deep voice. "I'm Sam and that is Emily, Kim, Jared, Quil, Embry, Jake, Nessie, Leah, Seth, Brady, and Colin." Sam introduced. I nodded. Emily, Kim, and Nessie smiled at me. I smiled weakly back.

"Paul told us that you weren't mute anymore so why don't you say something?" Brady laughed. I gulped. Paul growled and Brady took a step back. I smirked a little. With my two protectors, Paul and my wolf, I will never have to worry about anyone hurting me. Except Roger. I shivered.

"So, Paul, I'm not trying to be impolite in any way but why did you bring Alia here?" Emily asked sweetly. I didn't like how sweet she was. It is kinda disturbing.

"Cuz, I wanted to." Paul shrugged and I snorted. He smiled back at me.

"Great answer." I whispered sarcastically. He shrugged, smirking.

"Boys and Leah I need to talk to you in the kitchen." Sam announced. They all nodded. Paul let my hand go. It felt freezing without him and I shivered. He apologized with his eyes and left. I looked around awkwardly. I tucked my hair behind my ear and the girls gasped.

"What happened to your face?" Emily gasped. I wanted to say right back at ya but that would be rude. I just shrugged. Kim rolled her eyes and Nessie and Emily nodded. They started talking about some famous guys and I sat on the couch. I laid back with my head on the arm of the couch. I was so short that my feet didn't even reach the other arm. I closed my eyes and almost fell asleep when someone tapped on my shoulder.

"What do you think about him?" Emily asked showing me a poster of some really pale guy with bright blue eyes. I didn't think he was all that good looking.

"Personally, I like tan guys." I mumbled. I heard someone chuckle and saw Paul standing in the doorway with Jared and Sam. I felt my cheeks burn and I looked away. Suddenly my feet were being lifted in the air. I looked down and Paul was sitting on the couch with my feet in his lap. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"How is your face?" he asked.

"Feels a lot better." I answered and he smiled.

"It looks kinda like mine." Emily mumbled. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Mine are gashes and your's look like claws. Maybe a wolf claws but that can't be possible. Wolves protect us." I mumbled. When nobody answered I opened my eyes. Paul was grinning like he always does when I talk about wolves. Sam looked guilty and Emily looked astonished. "What?"

"You like wolves?" Jared asked. I nodded.

"Obviously. They always protect me from the bad guys in my dreams. But they are huge. My favorite one is dark silver." I mumbled sleepily. Paul grinned even wider and Jared laughed.

"Your favorite should be the brown one." Jared laughed and Paul glared. I shook my head and my eyes fluttered.

"Nope. The dark silver one protects me. Always." I mumbled before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

I woke up to Paul unbuckling me from his truck. I sighed and he chuckled.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." he said as he lifted me.

"I don't want to go to Rogers." I mumbled, half asleep.

"Why not?" Paul asked curiously.

"I don't feel safe." I told him honestly. He nodded and set me back in the truck. "Where are we going?"

"My house. I live alone." he explained. I nodded.

"Are you sure that you are 19? I mean you look like 25." I yawn. He chuckles.

"Nope. I'm still 19. What about you? Are you sure you are 13?" he asks laughing. I look at the clock. 2:28 am.

"Nope. I'm 14, now. Happy birthday to me." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Happy birthday, sleeping beauty." he chuckled as he kissed my forehead.

_REVIEW! :D_


	7. Knives and Cartoons

_Hey guys! Thanx for the amazing reviews! Sorry it took so long to get these chapters up. My computer is glitch so I am using my sisters._

_My sister commented yesterday and when she wrote sissy it put it as a bad word! It was hilarious!_

_I don't own Twilight! I only own my characters!_

-KayliLynzee118

Chapter 7

I woke up to the sun hitting my eyes. I squinted as my eyes adjusted. I sat up and looked around. _This is not my bedroom._

I looked around the room. I was laying on a really comfy king sized bed. There was shirts and shorts all over the floor. A dresser in the corner had two drawers open. I flipped my legs over the edge of the bed and waited for my head to stop spinning. _Where am I?_

I got up and opened the door. I looked down the hallway. I quietly and slowly walked to the left. I came into a living room. There was an old tv and a big couch. The back of the couch was facing away from me. I walked up to it and found Paul laying on it.

I bit my lip to keep from gasping when I saw a big knife laying on his chest. I felt a purely terrified feeling wash over me. I walked slowly up to him. I noticed that he looked his age when he slept. I slowly reached over him and snacthed the knife away. Once the knife was off of him I felt the anger.

"Paul!" I yelled. He sat up startled. He looked around and when his eyes set on me he smiled. I glared at him and pointed the knife in his direction. "Are you nuts!? You could have killed yourself!" I yelled and he seemed confused. Then his eyes landed on the knife and a look of comprehension settled in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep." he mumbled looking down ashamed. He looked like a puppy who got caught chewing a shoe. It was so cute. I bit my lip to keep from giggling.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! If you died who would I talk to!?" I yelled trying to be serious. I bit my lip harder. He must of heard the amusement in my voice because his head snapped up. I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. I burst out laughing and the knife slipped from my hands. Paul reached out and grabbed the knife before it could stab my foot. "With my klutziness and your dumbness one of us is going to end up in the hospital by the end of the day."

I giggled and he laughed. He stood up and ruffled my hair.

"There is a hairbrush in the bathroom if you want to brush your hair, sleeping beauty." he chuckled. A horrified feeling ripped at my stomach and I jogged to the bathroom. I grabbed the brush and looked into the mirror. My hair was a little knotted but not that bad and my shirt was twisted and you could almost see my bra. I gulped.

"Oh god." I mumbled and I heard Paul chuckle. I spun around and Paul was standing in the doorway. My cheeks burned.

"Don't be embarrassed on my part. But it is kinda surprising to see you in anything but a sweatshirt." he laughed and walked away. My cheeks burned even more. I brushed the knots out my hair and grabbed some gum from my back pocket. I moved my shirt back in place and examined my cuts. They weren't bloody anymore and they were healing up a lot but they were going to scar. Great.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Paul sitting on the couch watching cartoons and eating cereal. I leaned against the wall and watched him chuckle at Tom + Jerry. I smiled when he laughed. I walked into his small kitchen and grabbed an apple off the counter. I walked up to him and hopped on the couch. He looked at me and smiled.

We watched Tom + Jerry for a little while when I got confused.

"What am I doing here?" I asked. Paul looked at me and tilted his head toward the screen.

"Watching cartoons?" he said confused. I rolled my eyes.

"That is not what I meant. What am I doing at your house?" I asked again.

"You told me you didn't feel safe at Roger's." he said sadly. I groaned.

"If you want the truth just wake me up in the middle of the night." I sighed to myself. Paul smiled gently.

"I don't want you to ever lie to me." Paul sighed. I looked at him and nodded.

"I don't want to either." I sighed. Paul grinned but it faltered.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to your face then?" he asked and I nodded.

"Roger was drunk and he was yelling about me dressing like a guy. I think he was just looking for an excuse to hurt me. He smashed the beer bottle on the counter and hit me in the face with it." I said. Paul shook a little but so did I. He looked at me and tears formed in my eyes. "I think he was trying to kill me." I whispered.

Paul growled and pulled me to his chest. I had never been so close to him. I dug my face in his neck and cried. Heat radiated off his body. I wonder if he has the flu or something. I don't care, I just want him to hold me.

"I will never let you be hurt like that again." Paul whisper/growled. I shook my head.

"What can you do? I have to go back or he will flip." I cried. Paul held me tighter.

"I will find a way I promise. I just want to know if you want to leave there. If not I will do nothing." he sighed. I could tell he didn't like that option at all.

"I don't wanna go back. Ever." I whispered. Paul sighed in relief and nodded. I took my face out of his neck and snuggled into his side. He wrapped his arm around me and I watched the cat chase the mouse.

"Then you will stay here until I figure something out." Paul whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"But I gotta go get my stuff. I need my toothbrush." I laughed. Paul chuckled and nodded. "I will stay here on one condition." I said. "I get to sleep on the couch."

Paul glared at me but then smiled. He nodded. I know he had some sort of plan.

"We should go get my stuff now because Roger is fishing." I suggested and Paul shook his head.

"Let's finish this show first." Paul said and I nodded. I didn't want to move from his arms anyway.

_Thanx for reading guys! Review!_


	8. Real World Wolf and No Parties

_Hey guys! Please Review!_

_I don't own Twilight! Only my characters!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 8

I opened the back door of Paul's truck and threw the duffel bag inside. The duffel bag contained everything I own except my blankets. I closed the door and hoisted myself into the front seat.

"That's all you got?" Paul asked. I nodded.

"Well, it is all I need." I sighed and Paul grinned at me.

"I'm glad you aren't like all the other girls with wanting everything. It is sweet." Paul chuckled and I smiled. We listened to the radio as Paul drove to Emily's. Paul hung out there all the time before me and I don't wanna control his life.

When we got to Emily's I hesitated again. Everyone was outside today because it was a nice day out. Paul helped me out of the truck, grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards the people. I stayed behind him as he said hello to the guys. When Paul pulled Sam away to talk to him for some unknown reason I sat next to Nessie. Nessie looked about 14 so I was a little bit more comfortable around her than the rest of these people.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

"Just stopped by my stepdad's house to get my stuff." I smiled weakly at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked. I shrugged and she frowned.

"Well…" I started when my phone rang. I never use my phone and only two people know my number. Roger and Liz. I pulled it out and flipped it open. "Hello?" I said while walking away from everyone.

"Alia?" Roger's voice came from the other end. My insides burned and I shivered.

"Yes."

"I am putting you up for adoption." he said coldly and my heart froze.

"Why?" I asked shakily.

"Because you are worthless and unwanted." he spit before I heard the other line turn off. I slowly closed my phone as I thought about what he said. My veins turned ice cold. I slowly walked back to the group. I sat down while staring ahead, frozen. I heard Nessie saying my name. My heart was in my stomach and my guts were being torn apart. I saw Jake look at me in my peripheral vision. Nessie told him something and he jogged away.

My insides were being torn apart. My head was pounding and my ears ring. _Worthless. Unwanted._ Two perfect words to describe me. Now I am going to be shipped away to some other state to be even more worthless and unwanted. My heart was being torn to pieces. I thought the white in my hair was starting to work.

I felt someones hand on my arm. It was warm and electrifying. I didn't have look to see who it was. Paul pulled me up. I could feel all eyes on me and I wanted to hide. I looked up at Paul and his eyes reflected hurt and confusion. He pulled me out down the road. Once we were far enough away he turned to me.

"What happened?" he asked. I couldn't ignore him.

"I'm worthless and unwanted." I whimpered. Paul's eyes widened.

"No you are not!" he growled. "Which one of them told you that?" he asked pulling towards the others. I shook my head.

"Roger did." I whimpered. Paul glared above me. "After he told me he was putting me up for adoption." I whispered. Paul's eyes glowed in hatred and understanding.

"I am not letting you leave. They will have to kill me before that happens." he growled. I imagined that and shivered.

"Just let me go. You can be happy again. You won't have to deal with my problems." I sighed.

"No! No way!" he snarled and I shied away from him. He soften and took a step towards me. "I don't lie, Li. I told you I would protect you and that is exactly what I am going to do." he said softly and I smiled. I wrapped my arms around him.

"You are so sweet." I whispered and blushed. He chuckled.

"You are the only one who thinks that, Li." he laughs. I pull back. Luckily I didn't cry during all this. I must have known that Paul was going to protect me.

"You are like my wolf Paul. I got a wolf in my head to protect me from the dream world and you to protect me from the real world. You are my real world wolf." I giggled and he grinned. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the others.

When we sat back down everyone ignored us. I know they were curious but they didn't ask. I sat between Paul and Nessie. Nessie turned and smiled at me. She turned to Jake and put her hand on his shoulder. His eyes went blank until she pulled her hand off him. Weird.

"Guys, guess what? Today is Alia's 14th birthday." Paul announced. I felt my eyes widen. My heart stammered when everyone looked at me. Paul and some of the other guys chuckled and Nessie giggled. They act they can hear my heart. I looked down, my face burning.

"Put me on the spot. Go ahead." I mumbled sarcastically. Paul and Nessie chuckled.

"We should have a party!" Emily exclaimed. My head snapped up.

"No parties, no presents, and no attention!" I flipped. Everyone looked stunned at my outburst except Paul. He just chuckled.

"We gotta do something." Kim laughed. I hid behind Paul. _No attention! Please!_

"How about we go to the beach tomorrow?" Emily suggested. I glared skeptically. "Come on! It is supposed to be really warm and it's not everyday that someone has a 14th birthday." Emily pleaded. I was about to shake my head when Paul spoke up.

"We are coming." he chuckled. My eyes widened at him.

"I thought you were on my side!" I gasped. He chuckled.

"We are going to celebrate your birthday and you are going to like it." Paul joked. I glared at him. He pleaded with me and my resolve slipped. I sighed and nodded. He smiled at me.

"Yay!" Emily and Kim exclaimed. I put my head down so they wouldn't see me rolling my eyes.

Tomorrow is going to be miserable.

_Review!_


	9. Beach and Swimming

_Hey guys! Please Review! My computer is glitch that is why I am writing so late. Sorry._

_I'm working on my Seth and Collin._

_I don't own Twilight! Only my characters!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 9

I dug through the duffel bag frantically. _Come on!_ I hear someone chuckle.

"Not in the mood Paul!" I growled and he chuckled again. I heard footsteps and suddenly he is right next to me.

"Whatcha doin?" he laughs. I dig through the duffel bag and groan. I plop on the bed and frown at him.

"Can't find a bathing suit!" I yell exasperated. He chuckles again and digs through the duffel bag.

"What about this one?" he laughs holding up the bikini that Liz got me. I shook my head frantically. "Why not?"

"It's trampy!" I exclaim, blushing. He sighs and pushes it toward me.

"Put it on. You are wearing it or you are wearing your bra and underwear." he sighs. I glare at him and grab the bathing suit.

I walk to the bathroom and put on the bathing suit. It is it is blue, black, pink, and white. Liz said I look good in it but I just feel exposed. Then again, I do feel exposed in tank tops. I wrapped a towel around me and sighed. I opened the door a little bit. I sprinted out the door into the bedroom. Paul was standing there smirking.

"Hello." he laughed. I held the towel up with one of my hands and waved with the other. I dug through my clothes for a long tshirt. It was too hot out to wear a hoodie and I don't have any shirts that go down to my knees. I sigh.

"I guess I will have to go in a towel." I mumble to myself. Paul chuckles and walks to his closet. He pulled out a shirt that looks like a hoodie but without the sleeves. He tosses it to me and I catch it with one hand. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Put it on and let's go." he laughs. I glare at him. I pull the shirt on and let go of the towel at the same time so that he couldn't see my body. He chuckles and grabs my hand. "Let's go!"

As we walk out of the house I grab a towel. He pulls me out to the truck and lifts me in.

"You have a tall truck you know." I giggle. He grins at me.

"Or you are really short."

"That too." I laugh. He starts the car and we head towards the beach.

When we get there nobody is there but Paul's friends. I look at Paul confused.

"Spring break. Everybody is out of town." Paul explains and I nod. I see everyone and freeze. "Alia. They won't hurt you. I won't let them."

"That is not what I'm worried about." I sigh. He looks at me confused. I run a hand in front of my body. "Look at me." I sigh. He looks at me from head to foot. I am wearing his hoodie without sleeves and nothing else.

"You look beautiful." he smiles. I feel my cheeks burn.

"I look like a slut." I mumble. I look at my feet, embarrassed by my choice of words. Paul puts a finger under my chin and lifts my head.

"You are far from a slut. A slut would be walking in there with her bikini on and flaunting herself. You are hiding away and don't want to be the center of attention even though you are beautiful." he smiles at me. My heart stutters and my cheeks turn red. He lets go of my chin and intertwines our fingers. I smile at him and he pulls me down to the beach.

"It's the birthday girl!" Emily squeals. I smile at her. Emily is a little annoying but she is like a mother figure to me.

"We are wearing the same shirt!" Jared yells. My face burns and Paul chuckles. He pulls me down onto the sand and I lean up against him. I put my legs out in front of me and wiggle my toes.

"Nice legs." Collin winks. I glare him and Paul growls.

"That is enough Collin." Sam commands. Collin nods and runs out to play soccer with Seth, Leah, Embry, and Brady. Nessie comes and sits next to me with Jake at her side.

"Wanna go swimmin?" Nessie asks. I shake my head. "I know how you feel. These guys can be creepy when they want to be." she giggles in my ear. I giggle and nod. Paul shakes him head at me.

"What?" I ask still giggling.

"Nothing, sleeping beauty. Just keep on laughing." he smirks. I glare at him and he grins.

"Let's go swimming!" Nessie exclaims. I shake my head. "Come on! I don't wanna drag you." she laughs. I frown. She pulls me up and takes her cover up off. I walk towards the water and put my toes in. It is really warm for some reason. I really wanna go swimming but I can feel everybody's eyes on me.

"Ness…"

"Come on. You can't be afraid of them. Collin and Brady might say something but it is usually a compliment." he explains. I sigh and swallow my shyness. I pull off the cover and gulp. I feel exposed. I cross my arms over my chest. I hear someone whistle then I hear a growl. The growl was definitely Paul trying to protect me again. Nessie grabs my arm and pulls me into the water.

After a lot of splashing and dunking from Nessie I started to feel comfortable. I look up a Paul is talking to Jared but watching me. When he stops talking I motion for him to join. He shakes his head and I pout. I see Jake is coming in.

"Jake is! Come on!" I yell to him. He shakes his head and I cross my arms. I stop splashing and playing and just stand there deep in the water. Jake and Nessie are splashing each other and I feel a wrench in my heart. _Am I jealous? _I have never been jealous before so I don't really know. Suddenly warm arms wrap around my waist and I scream. I turn and put my hands on the person's chest to see it was Paul.

"You scared me!" I yell but I can't keep the smile off my face. He laughs. We splash around and swim. He even picked me up and threw me. I had so much fun. Then the sun started to go down. I sigh.

"I guess we gotta get out." I sigh. Paul chuckles.

"Everyone else left an hour ago." he laughs. I look to the beach and everyone is gone.

"I didn't even notice." I mumble and blush. Paul chuckles. "Why didn't you want to come in the water earlier?" I ask him.

"I didn't want to make you even more uncomfortable." he sighs. I smile gently at him.

"I don't feel uncomfortable around you." I whisper and he smiles.

"Good." he said as he dragged me out of the water. I dry myself off and put Paul's shirt back on. I stare at the sun as it goes down. It is beautiful here.

"I'm glad you didn't get me a present. I mean, I love their gifts but I don't like the attention." I sigh. Paul chuckles.

"That is too bad because I got you one." he laughs. I turn and frown at him. I see he is holding a necklace in his hands. I walk up to him and gasp.

"My wolf!" I squeal. The necklace is a silver wolf howling. There was a metal tag that said Wolf Girl. It is extremely beautiful. "It is beautiful! Can I put it on?"

"Here." he says. He turns me around and moves my hair. He clips the necklace and spins me back around. My heart stutters.

"I think I have an unhealthy fascination with wolves." I giggle. Paul chuckles and grabs my hand. He pulls me to his car and we drive off.

_Review!_


	10. Staying and Adopting

_Hey guys! I love when you guys review! I don't know exactly what else to say! Lol_

_I don't own Twilight. Only my characters._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 10

"Paul! Paul! Wake up!" I said shaking him. It was 6:54 and school starts at 7:30. My hair was probably a mess and I was still in my pajamas. Great. "Paul, I will jump on you!" I threatened. He groaned and turned so he was facing me. He opened his eyes and smiled a little.

"What?" Sleep clouded his voice. I glared at him with my hands on my hips.

"We have to get to school!" I flipped, throwing my hands in the air. He reached out and grabbed my hands. He pulled me into his bed so that I was on the side that I wasn't on before.

"I thought I told you yesterday that it is spring break." he chuckled. I thought back to yesterday and blushed.

"Oh." I mumbled. He smirked at me. "I'm going back to bed then." I laughed embarrassed. But he didn't let go of my hands. He closed his eyes.

"Stay." he mumbled. My heart pounded in my chest. My cheeks turned to fire.

"Sure." I said shakily. He smiled. I flipped around so I was facing the other way and I felt him scoot closer to me. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled my back to his chest. He grabbed my right hand and intertwined our fingers. My heart pounded and there was a sting in my chest. But the sting wasn't painful. It felt really good. My heart thudded faster and faster. I took a deep breath and snuggled myself closer. I relaxed and grinned.

"Good night, sleeping beauty." he whispered in my ear and my heart jumped.

"Good night, Paul." I whispered breathlessly. With that I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke to pounding on the door. I jumped when the next set of pounds came and Paul sat up.

"Paul! It is noon! You told Emily you were going to be there at 10!" Kim yelled from the other side of the door. Paul groaned and laid back down. "Be there by 2 or I'm sending Jared and Quil! You will know what they will do if they come!"

"Fine! Just go away!" Paul yelled back. I heard Kim huff and stomp away. "Good morning." Paul smirked at me. I glared at him.

"I look like a monster right?" I frowned.

"Not a monster…" Paul smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Lahote, or I will kick your butt." I glared. He chuckled. I got out of bed and shook my head to push the sleep away. I stumbled to the bathroom and got ready. I put on a t-shirt that has a batman symbol on it.

I get back to Paul's room and Paul is asleep. I roll my eyes and walk up to his bed.

"Paul! Get up!" I yelled. He groaned and waved me off. "You asked for it!" I yelled. I jumped up onto his bed and jumped up and down. "WWAAKKEE UUPP!" I laughed. He squinted.

"Really?" he groaned. I kept jumping. "I'm up!" he exclaimed and I laughed. I slipped on the sheets and feel on top of him. I sat up and I was straddling him.

"I, uh, I…" I stuttered and my face burned. He chuckled as I scrambled off of him. He smiled at me and sat up. "Get dressed, Lahote. It's already 1 o'clock!" I yelled at him. I walked out of the room and grabbed an apple. I bit down on it and sat on the couch. I pulled out my notebook and drawed the yellow eyes that I saw last night. Along with those yellow eyes was the feeling of pure terror. But after I fell asleep in Paul's bed all I had was good dreams about my wolf.

"Whatcha drawin?" Paul asked from behind me.

"I don't know. I dreamed of these yellow eyes that changed from yellow to black to yellow again. I was terrified of them for some reason." I shrugged.

"Hmm." Paul sighed. He came and sat next to me.

"What you wanna do?" I asked. Paul shrugged.

"Show me your favorite drawing that is still in your notebook." he smiled. I nodded and flipped to the feather drawing. It was a feather that at the tail part it said the word free in cursive. Paul ran his fingers over it.

"You are an amazing artist." he said in awe.

"Thank you." I giggled. He smiled at me.

Paul ate some cereal and then we headed for Emily's. When we got there I wasn't as afraid as before but the thought of so many people made my stomach wrench. Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. He sat down on the couch and I sat next to him.

Emily wouldn't stop smiling at me. I smiled back at first but then started frowning. I was scared something had happened. I pulled out my notebook and started drawing a person.

"Emily. Do you have a red color pencil?" I asked her. She nodded and brought one back. I colored the girls lips red. She looked good. I showed Paul and he smiled.

"Amazing, as always." he smiled. I smiled back excitedly and looked around, bored.

Soon everyone started to leave. Only people who were left was Sam, Emily, Paul, and I.

"Alia we need to ask your permission for something." Sam said. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"We would like to adopt you!" Emily said excitedly. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. "I mean, you wouldn't have to live here but we don't want you being shipped off." Emily smiled. I snapped my mouth shut. If I don't have to live here it is okay. I mean, not that I don't like Emily or Sam it is just that their house is always full of people. If I did this I wouldn't have to worry about Roger and I would get to hang out with Paul all time. I hate to say this but that was a deal breaker. I felt Paul grab my shoulder and I turned to look at him. He motioned towards Emily.

"Emily. I think that is a great idea!" I exclaimed. She smiled widely and so did Sam.

"Then it is settled. We will fill out your paperwork and we will be your legal guardians." Sam said. I nodded and leaned back into Paul.

"So I can still stay at Paul's?" I asked. Emily smiled.

"Of course."

_Review!_


	11. Gold Eyes and Hospitals

_What's up guys? I am still writing my Collin and Seth story. Should I post before I finish or wait until I'm done?_

_I don't own Twilight. Only my characters!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 11

I walked through the woods with a smile on my face. The past two days were amazing! I have never been this happy since my mom died.

I was officially adopted by Emily and Sam this morning. Paul took me to their house and I had breakfast with them. Paul took off into the woods after breakfast and I stayed with Nessie for awhile. After Nessie left I got uncomfortable around everyone and snuck out.

Now here I am walking through the woods with an idiotic grin on my face. I love my new life and I'm glad I didn't go back to Roger's.

After 30 minutes of walking I was sure I went the wrong way. I walked a little while longer when I heard a horn honk. It sounded like a mile to the left. I turned and walked again. Suddenly I stumbled onto a meadow. There was a herd of deer in the middle and I hid behind a tree. I watched the creatures in disbelief at how close I got.

Then a growl ripped through the trees and all of the deer looked up. There was a flash and the a man grabbed one deer by the throat and bit into its neck. I screamed and instinctively ran towards the man. When I got closer to him he spun around. His curly blonde hair was matted and blood poured down his lips. His skin was pale white and he had black eyes. The terror set in and I stumbled backwards and watched the man's eyes turn from black to yellow.

I gulped as I remembered my dream. The man's eyes stared me down like I was his prey. I stumbled back farther and he pursued me. I turned and ran. I heard him laugh and follow. When I got to the edge of the road I turned. The man was staring me down and smirking. I stumbled backwards. A car horn screeched. I turned toward the sound but it was too late.

The car hit my side and my ribs cracked. I fell down hard and smashed my head on the cement. I laid there in shock as I watched the car drive away and not looking back.

I heard a growl and my dark silver wolf was standing in front of me. I saw the man back up and panic crossed his features. His eyes pleaded with me to forgive him and then he was gone. The wolf turned to me. Complete horror and pain struck his eyes. He laid down next to me and whimpered. I put my hand on his head and pet him softly. A tear slipped out of my eye.

"My wolf." I whispered weakly. A look flashed through his eyes that I couldn't comprehend. My eyes fluttered closed. Before the darkness pulled me in I heard an agonized howl rip out of the wolf next to me.

I woke in a sterile smelling room. It smelled too clean. My hand clenched the paper fabric on top of me. My left hand didn't clench the fabric though. It tightened on someone's warm hand. The warmness was burning and electrifying. I felt the corner of my lips turn up weakly.

"Paul?" I mumbled hoarsely. The hand tightened around mine.

"Hey. Wanna open your eyes, sleeping beauty?" he asked sweetly. I forced my eyes open and the bright lights hit my eyes. I squinted as my eyes adjusted. I looked around to see a small hospital room. It was white and kinda freaky. There was a window along the wall and a tall vent. Along the vent was flowers and stuffed animals. I smiled. I looked to where I wanted to look this whole time.

I looked at Paul. He was smiling but his eyes were red and puffy. He looked skinnier and paler. He looked really sick. I lifted my hand up and touched his cheek. He leaned into my bandaged hand.

"Are you okay? You look sick." he murmured. He smirked a little and shook his head.

"Says the girl who got hit by a car." he scoffed. I smiled.

"So it was real. Yes!" I cheered. I winced when my ribs shot pain through me. Pauls eyes flashed in worry.

"You are happy that you got hit by a car?" he asked disbelieving.

"Well not really. I am happy that my wolf is real." I smiled. He smirked and rubbed the back of my hand with this thumb. He reached across me and hit a red button. Suddenly a nurse came through the door. She smiled at me.

"Hi, Alia. My name is Nurse Kris. How are you feeling?" he asked sweetly. I shrugged.

"I feel perfectly fine. The only thing is that my ribs are sore." I smiled. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Okay then. Let's sit you up." she said. She came towards me. She motioned for Paul to help me up. He put his arm behind my back and pushed forward. Searing pain shot through my ribs. I clenched my teeth and a strangled cry tried to fight its way through. Paul swallowed and looked like he was trying to fight off tears. He set me back gently down and clasped onto my hand. "Okay I'm going to come back in an hour to check on you. If you need anything hit the red button."

I nodded to Nurse Kris and she left. Paul lifted my hand so that my hand was in the air and my elbow was on the sheets holding my hand up. He put his forehead on our hands.

"I'm so sorry." he mumbled. I glared at him for a second.

"How is this your fault?! It is that stupid… _bloodsucker's_ fault." I glared at the word bloodsucker. That demon put me here and hurt Paul.

"I should have ripped his face off. I let him go. I should have gotten there before you fell into that car. I…"

"Shhh…" I whispered and put my hand on his cheek. "I'll be okay. Now show my what those are." I smirked pointing to the things on the vent. He smiled a little and showed me the stuff. I got flowers from Emily, Kim, Leah, and Nessie. Colin, Brady, and Seth got me chocolate. Sam, Embry, Quil, and Jake all got me a teddy bear each. Jared got me a brown wolf, which Paul shook his head at.

"He knows I don't like brown wolves yet he gets me one anyway." I giggle to myself. Paul chuckles. He hands me a gray wolf and I snuggle into it. "How long was I out Paul?"

"2 days." he sighed. I frowned, tugging at the ears of my wolf.

"I got school on Monday. Crap." I sighed. Paul glared at me.

"No. You have school Thursday. There is no way in Hell I am going to let you go back in 3 days!" he yelled. I flinched and he immediately calmed down.

"I don't wanna be alone." I muttered to myself, selfishly. Paul smirked.

"You wont be. I am staying with you."

"Paul…"

"Don't Paul… me. I am staying with you and you are going to like it." he smirked. I rolled my eyes but smirked. I snuggled into my wolf. Paul looked at the clock on the wall. He smirked. "Visiting hours." he laughed. I looked at him confused but suddenly the door swung open and 12 people stumbled into the room.

They all looked relieved to see me awake. Paul sat in his chair as if to claim it before anyone else did. Nessie came to give me a hug. When she wrapped her arms around me I swallowed a scream and a groan came out instead. Paul growled at Nessie and she backed off instantly. I thanked him with my eyes and he nodded.

I thanked them all for their presents and asked what I missed.

"Well, nothing new except that Paul would not leave the hospital." Brady laughed. I rolled my eyes but felt my face get red. Paul glared at him.

They talked for a while until the nurse kicked them out. At 9pm I was really tired. Paul told me to go to bed. I went to bed snuggling my stuffed wolf and holding Paul's hand.

_Review!_


	12. Sad Nessie and Personal Heaters

_Hey guys! I am soooo bored! I really like this story and I'm glad you guys like it too._

_I don't own Twilight sadly. :( But I do own my amazing characters! :)_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 12

I woke up with Paul's arm wrapped around me. _I could get used to this._ I smiled. I got out of the hospital yesterday after being there for two days. Paul won't leave my side for a second, not that I am complaining. My ribs still hurt and I have ripped up hands but beside that I feel great.

I flip around and look at Paul. He looks so much younger when he sleeps. It is the cutest thing ever. I trace his eyes, nose, lips, and cheeks with my finger. I see him smirk.

"Whatcha doin?" he asked sleepily with his eyes still closed. My cheeks burned but I laid my palm flat on his face.

"Being a creeper and watching you sleep." I giggle. He smirks and opens his eyes. His brown eyes sparkle in the sunlight and I swallow my sigh. I pull my hand away.

"How are you doing?" he asks. I sigh and snuggle myself into his bare chest.

"Perfect." I mumble. His chuckle shakes his whole body. He wraps his arms around me and sighs.

"I wish we could lay here forever but Emily is coming over and she won't be happy to see us like this." he chuckles. My cheeks burn. He goes to let go of me and I boldly snuggle closer to his chest. He shakes his head and chuckles again. We lay there for a minute before he pulls away and stands. I lay on the mattress alone and cold. I scoot to his side of the bed. It is so warm here. I snuggle into the blankets and grab my stuffed wolf. I close my eyes and he sighs. "Come on, Li. We gotta get up."

"5 more minutes." I mumble and I hear him chuckle.

"Fine." he sighs. After 5 minutes I still wouldn't get out of bed. "Li, come on."

"Fine." I grunt and he chuckles. He helps me up and I go to the bathroom. I am still really sore and it hurts to lift my arms. I put on a tshirt and some leggings. I brush out my hair and teeth. I get out of the bathroom and walk slowly to the living room and sit down.

Apparently it is cold out because the next thing I know I am shivering. I reach for a blanket and groan in pain. I hear Paul's footsteps come down the hallway.

"You okay?" he asks worried. I nod and stare at the blank tv. Shivers run through me again. I snuggle closer to the couch and rub my arms. Paul walks over to the couch and sits down. "You look cold. Here." he says as he hands me a blanket. I take the blanket greedily and wrap myself up in it. I still shiver though.

"Why is it so cold out?" I yell frustrated. Paul chuckles and pulls me into his arms. Heat radiates off his body and I snuggle into him. "You are like my own personal heater." I giggle.

Paul chuckles and turns on the TV. I watch the cartoons but I can feel Paul's eyes on me. Suddenly the door swings open.

"Jeez! Why is it so cold out? I thought it was May not February!" Emily yells. I giggle and Paul and Sam chuckle. "What you two doing?"

"Watching cartoons." Paul answers. Paul turns off the TV when Sam pulls up a chair for him and Emily. Emily frowns at me and I start to get uncomfortable. Paul must have telled because he growled and Emily stopped frowning.

"How are your ribs doing?" Sam asked. I shrug.

"Fine except when I move too quickly or try to get up." I sigh. Sam sighs and Emily smiles.

"We have news." says Emily. I look to her and she smiles wider. "We are getting married next month!"

"Really!" I say excitedly. I like weddings but I don't plan on having one. Too much attention. I start to get up but I wince and Paul pulls me back down. I smile at Emily. "I would hug you but this doofus won't let me up." I pout. Emily laughs and Paul sighs. I smile at him to tell him I was joking and he smiles back.

"Ya. And I wanted you to be a bridesmaid." Emily says. I clench my jaw. This whole thing screams attention. "Please?"

"I will but you better steal the show because I don't want everyone looking at me." I frown. Everyone laughs and I roll my eyes. Suddenly the door swings open. Nessie storms in looking upset.

"Nes?" I ask. Tears start rolling down her cheeks. "Hey. Hey. What's wrong?" I ask.

"I need to talk to you. Alone." she says glaring at Paul when saying alone. I nod and Paul helps me up. I walk up to Nessie and she looks at Sam and Paul.

"You two out! I don't want you listening." Nessie yells. She must be really upset because she never yells at anyone. Sam, Emily, and Paul stand up. Paul and Emily walk out but Sam lingers by the door.

"You want me to call Jake?" he asks and Nessie's eyes widen. She shakes her head frantically.

"No!" she yells.

"Well, when you're done talking come to Emily's." Sam sighs and walks out the door. Nessie stands there looking at the door for a minute. She turns to me.

"Nes? What's wrong?" I asked. She pulled me to the couch and we sat down.

"My dad yelled at me this morning. He never yells at me! He said that I shouldn't be around Jake so much." she cries. I know how she feels and pull her into a hug. "The worst part is that I think I am starting to like Jake. I mean he is like the best person ever and he is so nice." she sighs dreamily. I giggle but then go serious.

"I know how you feel…" I sigh and she raises an eyebrow.

"You like Jake?" she asks. My eyes widen.

"No! Never! He is like all over you! That would be weird." I yell and she giggles.

"Who then?" Nessie asks. I laugh and look around the room.

"You know." I sigh and recognition flashes through her eyes.

"Paul!" she yells.

"Shh!" I shush her and she covers a hand over her mouth. Her and I giggle for a minute. "What is wrong with us Nes?"

"I know. I mean they both look like 25 and we are 14. We are lunatics." she laughs and I nod. Then we talk about other stuff. She tells me she is homeschooled and I tell her that I skipped a grade. For once in my life I feel like a normal teenager. Until the door swings open again…

"Nessie! Are you okay?" Jake asks frantically. I sigh.

"Does anyone know how to knock?! You are gonna give me a heart attack!" I scream and Jake mutters an apology.

"I'm fine Jake. Just needed to talk about girl things." Nessie laughs. I can see Jake is uncomfortable and I laugh too and throw a blanket at him.

"Not those kinda girl things! Get your head outta the gutter!" I laugh and he chuckles. "I wanna go to Emily's." I pout.

"She is worse than I am." Nessie giggles to Jake and he looks confused. "Lunatic." Nessie coughs and I hit her arm.

"I guess I will drive you guys. Paul will have my ass if I make Alia walk." Jake chuckles and my cheeks burn. Nessie helps me up and helps me get my hoodie on. I walk out to Jake's car shivering, wanting to be in the arms of my personal heater.

_Review!_


	13. My Wolf and Hitting Pavement

_What's up guys? I love it when you guys review! I will tell you a secret. Every review I get I save on my iPod._

_I don't own Twilight. Only my characters._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 13

When we get to Emily's I run inside. I wince because the pain in my ribs. I run up to the couch Paul is sitting on and sit next to him. He glares at me.

"I thought I told you not to run." he glares. I glare back.

"I. Was. Cold." I growled slowly. Paul chuckled and put his arm around me. I snuggled into his side and I stopped shivering instantly.

"Lunatic!" I hear Nessie yell from the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be talking!" I yell back and I hear her giggles. Paul looks at me confused. "Inside joke." I mutter and he nods. Nessie walks back in and sits next to me. Suddenly her phone goes off. She groans and answers it.

"Hello?" she growls. She must be mad at this person.

"_I know you are with them. Give Paul the phone."_ a silky voice comes from the phone. Nessie looks confused but still hands the phone to Paul.

"What?" Paul snaps and I look at him confused.

"_Keep the girl away from Aro. She is special. More special than Alice. He will want to collect her." _the voice says fiercely. Paul growls and hangs up. Everyone is frozen for some reason. I look around confused. Paul nods at Nessie and she smiles a little at me.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"My dad. He is just making up excuses for me to go home." Nessie sighs. Everyone relaxes in the room. I nod and start talking with Paul again.

After a couple hours Paul lets go of me and gets up. I frown at him.

"Where you goin?" I ask. He raises his eyebrows at me and pulls me up.

"The question is; where are _we_ going?" he smirks. He pulls me outside. I frown at him when I hit the cold air. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and we walk into the forest.

"Paul, where are we going?" I asked as he dragged me on. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through my ribs and I screamed before I could stop myself. Paul whipped his head around. Panic shot through his eyes.

"Are you okay? Why didn't I think about your ribs?!" he yelled. Very gently he scooped me up in his arms and he walked further. Soon we were next to a field. There was a log on the ground and he set me on it. "Wait here."

"Okay?" I frowned skeptically. He ran off into the woods. After a minute I started tapping my feet on the ground, getting bored. _Where is Paul? _

Suddenly a stick snapped and I looked up. I breathed out a breath of relief when I saw my wolf. I winced as I got up. I walked quickly over to the wolf. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. His fur tickled my skin and I giggled.

"I'm waiting for Paul." I mumbled as I pulled back. I looked through the trees. The wolf whimpered. I frowned at him until I saw his eyes. They were a deep brown color. The deepest and prettiest I have ever seen. I get lost in them very easily. These eyes I knew better than anyone elses.

"Paul?" I gasped. The wolf nodded. I took a step back and the wolf laid down whimpering. I slowly walked back up to him. I crouched down and pet the wolfs head. I sat on the grass and laid my palm flat on the wolf's head and smile.

The wolf, or Paul I guess, lifts his enormous head and licks my cheek. I scrunch up my nose and wipe off my cheek.

"Paul! That's gross!" I yell and giggle. Paul barks happily and stands. I stand to but he is still way taller than me. He nods toward the ground and I frown. "You want me to stay?" I ask. He nods and trots off.

Suddenly the Paul I knew came through the trees. I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck. He grabbed my sides to steady me and chuckles.

"What was that for?" he asks. I pull back and grin.

"For being Paul." I laugh and he smiles. He kisses my forehead and we sit down in the field.

He tells me about the shapeshifters and the vampires. He tells me about Renesmee and how she is a half breed. He tells me about the Cullen's diet also.

"Why did the guy with blonde hair try to eat me then?" I ask softly.

"Apparently when they go into hunt mode they can't stop. I think it is stupid." he snarls. I glare at the grass.

"_Filthy Bloodsuckers._" we say at the same time. I giggle and he laughs. He smiles at me and I can tell that there is something he hasn't told me.

"What are you keeping from me, Paul?" I ask frowning. He looks surprised for a second but then looks down at the grass.

"I will tell you someday, sleeping beauty." he sighs. I glare for a second but nod. "Let's go home." he smiles and I nod.

He helps me up. I shiver from the wind and he picks me up bridal style. I scream for a minute but then snuggle into his chest. My heart flutters and he chuckles. Before I said that I was falling for Paul but I think I already hit the pavement.

_Review!_


	14. Weddings and Dancing

_Hey guys! I really like this chapter. I think you guys will love it._

_I don't own Twilight sadly. Only my characters._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 14

"Put the dress on, Alia! You look great. We already told you this." Nessie yells. I am in Emily's house getting ready for the wedding. We are having it on the beach. School's out and my ribs are healed. Life is great. Except for this dress thing.

"I don't want to!" I yell back at her through the closed bathroom door. I hear her sigh.

"I'll go get Paul. You know that he will make you wear it!" she threatens.

"Fine." I huff. She cheers in victory. I look at the royal blue dress in front of me. It is strapless and knee length. It is very simple. All bridesmaids wear the same dress. I pull it on and look at myself in the mirror. I had dark brown curls and the white streaks in my hair were very visible. The two scars on my face were covered up a little but still there. I wore a little bit of eyeliner but it hurt so Nessie stopped trying to put it on. My skinny figure made the dress look kinda awkward to me but I can't say that out loud. I already tried. Nessie literally screamed at me for "putting myself down". I wore black flats because I kept tripping in heels.

"Alia Marie Evans! Get your butt down here before I drag you down myself!" I heard Nessie yell. I rolled my eyes and ran down the stairs.

"Oh my! You look so beautiful!" Emily squeals.

"Says the girl in the gorgeous dress!" Kim laughs. Nessie and I nod in agreement. We giggle as we walk out to the car and Embry drives us to the beach.

There is a huge tent at the beach and an aisle by the shore. There is a mini tent by the aisle that we have to wait in. Paul, Jared, and Jake all walk in and freeze. My eyes are glued on Paul. He isn't wearing a tux but he is wearing a white t-shirt with a tie. He looks… well, amazing but doesn't he always. He looks me up and down in awe. My cheeks start to get red and he chuckles. He steps forward and I put my arm around his. He leans down to my ear.

"You are beautiful." he whispers. My cheeks burn and I smile.

"Thanks." I sigh. He chuckles. Nessie and Jake step in front of us and the music starts. Kim and Jared get behind us and Emily is behind them. Nessie and Jake step out of the tent. After 20 seconds someone motioned for us to go. My heart pounded in my chest.

I stepped out onto the aisle and all eyes were glued on me and Paul. My heart beats faster and Paul chuckles. When we reached the altar Paul stepped to the left next to Jake and I stepped the right next to Nessie. He smiled at me but it just made my heart beat faster. He chuckled and soon Kim was standing next to me. I am never having a wedding.

Emily stepped out onto the aisle and I watched Sam's face. He looked like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He stared at Emily with such love and admiration. My stomach twisted and I realized I wanted that. I wanted someone to look at me like I was the only thing on Earth.

The ceremony was slow but my heart raced the entire time. Partially from nervousness but mostly from Paul's eyes on me. He always stared at me but today it was different. There was something else there. And let me tell you, looking at him and finding him staring back was the best feeling in the world.

After Emily and Sam said I do, the party started. There was tons of food and people were dancing. I sat down with Nessie at a table that had a white cloth over it. I watched Sam and Emily smile and dance. It was like they couldn't see anyone but each other. Suddenly I felt a hand grab mine and I looked up. I smiled at probably my favorite person in the world.

"Wanna dance?" Paul asked with one of his famous heart stopping smiles. I nodded and he pulled me out to the dance floor.

"Lunatic." Nessie fake coughed and I stuck my tongue out at her. Paul pulled me into his arms and we swayed.

"You look beautiful today, Li." Paul said in awe.

"Right back at ya. I mean, pretty, no… handsome. Ya, handsome." I stumbled. Smooth, Alia. Paul chuckled.

"Thank you sleeping beauty." he laughed. I smiled at my nickname.

I stared into those beautiful brown eyes. Those eyes that I get lost in everytime I look at Paul too long. Those eyes that made me realize the truth of his biggest secret. Those eyes that I couldn't get out of my mind that one rainy day when I first met him.

I fell for Paul. I couldn't help it. With his heart stopping smile and his humorous personality. Everyone told me that he was hotheaded and had a temper but all I saw was the best of him. He was the most important person in the world to me and if it was my choice I would stay in his arms forever.

I don't know where the idea came from but suddenly I wanted to ask him something that could make or break our relationship. As I said before, I have fallen for Paul and now it is time to clue him in.

"Paul, can I ask you a favor?" I whisper.

"Anything for you, sleeping beauty." he whispers back. My heart beats frantically and nervousness is wrenching in my stomach. He probably heard my heart because he looked worried. I put my face on his chest and sighed.

"Paul, never let me go." I mumbled under my breath. Paul pulls back a little to look at my face. He looks completely shocked but there is something else in his beautiful eyes that I can't comprehend. When he doesn't answer my heart stops. No tears come to my eyes because I knew this would happen all along. The feeling of rejection tore into my stomach and I turned away from Paul.

What was I thinking?! I am so stupid! He is perfect and he can have any girl he wants. Why would he go for a nerdy 14 year old that is the size of a 11 year old?

But what happened next surprised me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I spun around and that's when it happened.

**His lips crashed into mine. **

_Review!_


	15. Kissing and Sleepovers

_Thanx for reviewing! I just got to the best part in my Collin story. It's almost finished._

_I don't own Twilight. Only my characters!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 15

Everyone has told me that kissing is amazing. I never really thought about it. A year ago it all kinda seemed disgusting, having someone touch their lips with yours.

Boy, was I wrong! It was electrifying and I never wanted to stop. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. I wrapped my arms around Paul's neck and lifted myself on my tiptoes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. My heart flew out of my chest and was somewhere in heaven. I couldn't breathe and Paul pulled back.

He put his forehead against mine and we stared into each other's eyes, breathing heavily. His beautiful brown eyes sparkled with happiness and I bet my eyes looked the same. I smiled at him.

"Wow." I breathed and he chuckled. I forced my eyes away from his. Nessie was sitting at the table and smiling like there was no tomorrow. Emily and Sam had stopped dancing. Emily was smiling but in her eyes was a protective glint that I knew my real mother would have if she was here. The pack was completely ignoring us, like always. Some adults looked at me judgingly. It probably didn't look good. A girl that looks 11 kissing a guy who looks 25. But for once in my life I didn't care what others thought. The only person I cared about was Paul (and maybe Nessie but that's not the point). I looked back up at him. His eyes gleamed in that look that I can't comprehend.

"Wow is right." he smiled and I couldn't help but smile. He moved a little away from me and we started dancing again.

I stayed by Paul's side the rest of the night. It wasn't really different from before except for the fact he was always touching me. He was either holding my hand or had his arms around my waist. Not that I am complaining.

"You gotta sleep over at my house tonight!" Nessie pleaded. She has been begging all night. I sighed and nodded but Paul growled. I looked at him confused and he was staring at Nessie and shaking his head.

"She can't go in that house with a bunch of bloodsuckers." he snarled. Nessie's eyes glinted in offense for a second. Her jaw clenched. She looked like she was about to pounce but Jake grabbed her arm and she relaxed. She glared at Paul.

"I will protect her. Anyways, I'm mad at my parents so we will probably be in my room all night." Nessie said with her arms crossed. I looked at Paul with pleading eyes. He closed his eyes and nodded sadly. I hugged him and turned to Nessie. She smiled at me.

"Why is Edward and Bella mad at you?" Jake asked. Nessie's eyes widened and she looked to me for help. I searched my mind for an answer.

"Teens and parents don't get along. Nes, let's go get some food." I said quickly. I reluctantly pulled myself from Paul's grasp and pulled Nessie to the buffet. She leaned up against it and smiled.

"Thanks." she mumbled. I nodded and looked towards Paul. He was watching me and he looked confused. Probably as to why I ran away. I smiled at him and he relaxed a little. I looked back at Nessie and she was smirking at me. "Tonight we are talking." she squealed and I gulped.

"Nes…"

"Don't Nes… me! We are going to be normal teenagers and have a sleepover. We are going to stay up all night, watch chick flicks, eat all the popcorn, and talk about boys!" she commanded. My eyes widened and let me tell you, I am scared. Paul and Jake started laughing. I sighed and nodded. She smiled. "Awesome!"

She walked away and I sat down at a table. Tonight is going to be embarrassing. Really embarrassing. But, lucky for me, I won't be the only one embarrassed. I stood up and walked over to the shore. I stared out at the setting sun as I thought about what I should ask her.

I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and my heart jumped. I spun around and looked up to see Paul. He was smiling but I glared.

"You scared me!" I whisper shouted. He chuckled.

"Sorry, sleeping beauty. So, you're gonna have a slumber party tonight." he laughed. I glared even more.

"No party just a sleepover. Oh I know why you're asking. You think I'm gonna talk about you huh." I smirked. He laughed.

"I would hope so. Unless there is another guy in your life." he laughed. I glared playfully at him.

"There is." I smirked. He looked startled and then hurt. My heart was almost stabbed in pain at seeing the hurt in his eyes. I got on my tip toes and grabbed the front of his shirt. I pulled him down and looked him in the eyes. "The other guy is my wolf." I whispered. He grinned and leaned forward. His lips met mine and I know it might sound cheesy but there was sparks. My hand gripped his shirt tighter and I pulled him closer. I was doing this all on instinct, this was only the second kiss I ever had. His hands gripped my waist and he pulled me closer.

He pulled away first and I whimpered involuntarily. He smirked at my reaction and I wanted to glare but couldn't. The smile on my face felt permanent.

"I can't get this dang smile off my face." I laughed. He chuckled. He kissed both sides of my mouth and looked at me. "You just made it worse!" I laughed. He smiled at me, proud of himself.

"Alia! It's time to go!" Nessie called from the tent. I frowned.

"Smile's gone." I sighed. Paul smiled a little and kissed my nose. I smiled at him.

"Make sure Nessie falls asleep before you or things might not turn out so good. Good bye, sleeping beauty." he smiled.

"Bye, Paul." I sighed. I pulled myself from his arms and walked back to the tent. Nessie saw me and smiled. She slung her arm around my shoulder and we walked to Jake's car.

"Don't look so excited, Li." she said sarcastically. I looked at her and smirked evilly.

"Oh, Nes! I'm not the only one talking tonight." I laughed. She gulped.

_Review!_


	16. Chick Flicks and Home

_Hey little chitlands! My friend Kali always calls me that. Apparently it means children or whatever. LOL!_

_I_ _don't own Twilight! Only my characters!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 16

When Jake dropped us off at the Cullen house Nessie pulled me up the steps as I stared at the house. It was beautiful. Three stories tall with a porch wrapped around the bottom floor. She pulled me through the front doors and I jumped back. The first person I saw was the man that chased me through the woods.

"Alia. I would like to apologize for my actions a month ago. I know it is very late but I don't want you to think badly of me." the blonde guy said. I wanted to scream too late at him but I kept my mouth shut. "I'm Jasper."

"Li, let's go to my room." Nessie whispered. I nodded and she pulled me up the steps. I saw a girl with dark brown hair at the first flight, she was reading a book. She smiled at me.

"I'm Bella, Renesmee's mom." Bella introduced.

"Renesmee?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. Nessie laughed and Bella glared at her.

"My daughter hasn't told you her real name. That is Renesmee." Bella nodded to Nessie. That's when it all clicked. I laughed at Nessie and nodded at Bella. "Renesmee. I thought your dad grounded you."

"No he said and I quote "You can't be with Jacob all the time" and does Alia look like Jacob?" Nessie glared. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Nessie is just like any other teenager I have ever met. Well, except me…

"No." Bella sighed. Nessie smirked and pulled me up the next flight of stairs. A man with bronze hair stood at the top of the stairs. He glared at me with disappointment. I was getting sick of people judging me without meeting me.

"No I haven't met you but I know that you are a bad influence on my daughter." the man said to me. I stared at him wide eyed. How did he know what I was thinking?

"How is she a bad influence on me?" Nessie asked. She glared at her father.

"She is in a relationship with a man who is physically 25!" he hissed. My cheeks burned but my heart flew. _Me and Paul are in a relationship._

"So what? Don't judge my best friend!" Nessie yelled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her bedroom. I was smiling widely and Nessie looked at me confused.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked laughing. She pulled me over to the couch in her room and we sat down.

"I'm in a relationship with Paul." I giggled. She laughed.

"I swear sometimes you act like you are 30 and other times you act like a normal teenager." she laughs. "Let's watch 50 First Dates!" Nessie yelled excitedly and I nodded vigorously.

After the movie we sat on Nessie's bed and talked about what we were going to do over the summer. I started to believe that she had completely forgotten about talking about boys. Which I am completely grateful for. Then she crushed my spirits.

"30 seconds until we can really talk!" she whispered excitedly.

"Really talk?" I asked. She held up a finger to me and put her hair behind her ear. 20 seconds later she smiled at me.

"Parents went to the cottage. We can talk about boys now! So how should we start?" she asked herself. She tapped her chin to add suspense. I groaned. "What is your favorite thing to do with Paul?" she asked. My cheeks burned and I sighed.

"I guess laying with him in bed. Especially when he is sleeping. I know it's kinda creepy but he is so adorable when he sleeps." I sigh. Nessie claps her hands together and sighs.

"It's not creepy, it's so cute! Jake sometimes will lay in bed with me when everyone else is hunting. It is like the best time!" she whispers. I nod. "So, when was your guys first kiss?"

"Today." I sigh and her eyes go wide.

"Really? I just thought you guys already did that. So what is it like?" she asks.

"It's amazing. I always thought it would be gross but it is electrifying! I just never want it to end." I sigh. She smiles sadly at me.

"I wish Jake would kiss me. I know it's weird but he has always been there for me and I can't think of a day I have been without him." she frowns. I frown too. "Let's not talk about that. What do you want in the future?"

"I don't understand what you mean." I stated with my eyebrows scrunched together. She put her finger on her chin.

"Like… do you wanna get married?" she asked and I contemplated it.

"I don't know. I mean, I wanna get married but I don't want a wedding." I told Nessie. She smirked.

"Oh you are going to have a wedding! There is going to be lanterns and an alter. You are going to walk down the aisle and be the happiest person in the world! And I am going to be there to plan it!" Nessie laughed. I frowned.

"I don't like all the attention." I sighed. She smiled.

"I know. But you will be so happy that you won't even know anyone is looking at you." she smiled. I thought about that. I do want to be looked at by the man I love like Sam looked at Emily today. That would be amazing. I smile when I pictured me on my wedding day. All I could picture was Paul on the other end of the aisle.

Nessie gave me some pajamas and we watched another movie. Nessie's grandma, who looked 20 years old, made us popcorn. Esme was really nice and she was very mother-like.

It was around 1:30 in the morning when Nessie fell asleep. I took a dry erase marker and wrote on her whiteboard. I wrote _NESSIE FELL ASLEEP FIRST! ALIA RULES AND NESSIE DROOLS!_ She is so gonna cut my head off.

When I woke up Nessie was getting into a fight with her dad. After a while of fighting she called Jake and he came and took us to Emily's.

Paul was still at home and it was boring at Emily's without him.

"Nes, I'm going home." I told her after an hour. She smiled at me.

"Home?" she asked. I guess it must have been the first time I called Paul's house home. I nodded.

"Ya. I'm going home." I smiled. She grinned and said goodbye. With that I started walking towards my home.

_Review!_


	17. Imprinting and Boldness

_Sorry guys it's a short one. But it is important so read!_

_I am becoming obsessed with Percy Jackson!_

_I don't own Twilight! Only my characters!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 17

When I walked through the door of my house I sighed in relief. I had only been gone for a day but that is still the longest I have been away in a month. I walked to Paul and I's room. Paul was laying on the bed facing towards where I usually lay. I snuck around the bed and lightly laid down next to him. I watched him sleep and snore.

After a while I began to doze off. When I woke again Paul was looking at me smiling.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. When did you get here?" he asked. I looked at the digital clock on the end table. It said 1:16.

"About 5 hours ago." I estimated. Paul started to look nervous. I grabbed onto his hand. "What's wrong?"

"There is something I need to tell you." he whispered. I nodded, making him go on. He took a deep breath. "We shapeshifters do something called imprinting. It's when you first lay eyes on this girl and your world stops. It is no longer gravity holding you to the earth, it's her. Alia, I imprinted." Paul sighed. I swallowed and nodded. My eyes burned as they filled up with tears. I knew it was too good to be true. My whole body went numb. I looked away from his eyes and I sighed.

"Okay. I guess a little time with you is better than none." I sighed. I let go of his hand as the tears fell out of my eyes. My heart was breaking into more and more pieces by the second. I needed to get out of here before I fall apart. But that is when he grabbed hold of my hand.

"Alia. My sleeping beauty. I imprinted on you." he sighed. I looked up at him with blurry eyes.

"What?" I choked out. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I imprinted on you." he whispered and kissed my nose.

I felt like my heart stopped dead in my chest. I smiled bigger than I have ever smiled. I boldly flipped myself on top of him and kissed him with everything I had. He seemed surprised by my actions but kissed me back almost instantly. We kissed for what seemed like forever until Paul pulled away. I frowned and he kissed my nose again.

"I'm never going to get used to that." he chuckles. I smile and get off of him.

"Good."

_Review!_


	18. Positive and Paul's Point of View

_Hey guys! Um I guess someone, meaning my sister, wanted more of this story so I have like five more chapters for you guys. I really like this idea that formed into my head so why not publish it!_

_I don't own Twilight. Only my characters._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 18

3 years later

I stare at the stick in my hands and swallow loudly. Oh my god! I throw the stick in the trash and sit on the bathroom floor. My heart beats faster and faster in my chest.

"No, no, no, no…" I say over and over again. _Positive._ It can't be true! I am only 17! I can't be pregnant! My heart beats frantically and tears run down my face. Paul is going to hate me. The love of my life is going to hate me.

"Li. Li, are you okay?" I hear Paul on the other side of the door. He could probably hear my heart.

"Fine." I choke out. He can't know. He can never know.

"Alia, let me in." he sighs. I shake my head but I know he can't see me.

"I'm fine." I whisper. I bite my lip and a choked sob comes out of my throat.

"Alia, please let me in." Paul pleads. His voice is shaky and I know I'm hurting him. My heart feels like it is being stabbed. I stand, rub my eyes, and open the door. Paul immediately pulls me into his arms. "What's wrong, sleeping beauty?"

"Nothing." I sigh. I try to smile but I can feel my world falling down around me. He looks at me and his eyes narrow. "Really, I'm fine."

"Okay…" he says skeptically. I sigh and kiss him. He pulls me closer but gently kisses me.

"I love you." I sigh.

"I love you too. More than you can ever imagine." he grins. I put my forehead on his chest.

"I don't deserve you." I mumble. He grabs my face and kisses my nose.

"You deserve better than me, sleeping beauty." he sighs. I shake my head vigorously. I was about to say something when he kissed me. "Don't you dare deny it." he mumbles against my lips.

Paul went to Sam and Emily's for some big meeting. I am supposed to go shopping with Nessie. This was my time to run. I grabbed a duffel bag and put some clothes in it. My heart is splitting into pieces. I wanna blame Emily for making me take the test but it is really my fault. I just got out of school last year and I don't know how to tell Paul that I probably just ruined his life.

I gather my stuff and call a taxi. I look behind me to see my home. So many memories have been made here and my heart is being torn into pieces as I walk away from it.

- Paul's POV-

"We need to talk about…" Sam started but was interrupted by the front door slamming shut. I see Nessie looking around frantically and my heart jumps. _Where is Alia?_ Nessie sees me and runs over.

"I thought you said that Alia was coming to my house." Nessie frowns. My eyebrows scrunch together.

"Because I did." I say in my obviously tone of voice.

"She never showed up." Nessie whispers. My heart completely stops in my chest. I feel the guys' eyes on me. My heart is in my stomach.

"What do you mean she never showed up?!" I yell. I stand and walk up to Nessie. I hear a chair move and suddenly Jake is in front of me. I am about to attack when I hear someone gasp.

"No!" Emily gasps. My head whips around to her. She is staring right through me like she is in thought. "I didn't think she would…"

"Emily, what do you know?" I asked frantically. Her gaze snapped back to me and she had tears in her eyes.

"Paul. I think Alia is pregnant." Emily gasps. I felt a smile creep up on my face. I am going to have a baby. I am going to be a father. But Emily still looks extremely sad. "Paul. I think she ran away."

I felt my world crumble around me. _Ran away!_ Why would she run? She wouldn't run because she was pregnant, would she? She wouldn't unless she thought I wouldn't want the child…

I fell to my knees. My whole soul just ran from my body. It ran with her. My sleeping beauty. She left. The girl I fell in love with at first sight.

The girl that stared at Sam's face on his wedding day to see his reaction. The longing for that to be for her from her love was clear in her eyes. That day I made a promise to look at her like that everyday until she noticed.

The girl who asked me to never let her go the day I kissed her for the first time. She was always so bold around me and it made me the happiest man in the world.

The girl that knew I was her's before she even knew me. She dreamed of me in my wolf form. She dreamed of me as her savior.

My world was falling apart. I hear people's voices talking to me but I can't comprehend what they are saying. My love is gone and it is all my fault.

The only thought that ran through my mind was this; I am going to get her back.

_Review!_


	19. Kidnapped and Beauty

_Hey guys! I have become super obsessed with Percy Jackson! It might even be better than Harry Potter!_

_I don't own Twilight. Only my characters._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 19

I am walking down the alley's of Port Angeles looking for a restaurant. It has been 8 days since I left my home and my heart is shattered in my chest. A small bump on my stomach means that I have been pregnant for at least a month.

When I think of the baby all I can picture is a little girl that has Paul's eyes and white streaks in her hair. I dreamed of her last night. She had long curly hair like Nessie's but it was my color. She was so happy and full of energy. I can't help but love this nameless child already.

I hear something fall behind me. I spin around to see if anyone is following me. Suddenly I am being suffocated with a white rag and I scream. It is muffled by the extremely cold hand that is above the white rag. Vampire!

With that I sink to the ground and everything goes black.

I wake in a large bedroom. I am sitting on a queen sized bed looking out a window into the woods. I get up a walk to the window. The woods look so peaceful even though there are thousands of things buzzing around in there.

Why did I leave? I just wanna cry. I love Paul more than anything else in the world and I ran because I didn't want him to hate me. I put my hand on my stomach and feel the small bump. My baby. I love this baby almost as much as I love Paul. I haven't even met her yet.

Would Paul hate me even more now that I left? Would he really hate the baby? I have no reason as to why he would hate her except the fact that I just took his irresponsible life away. Would he allow me to come back?

"Yes he would." said a silky voice behind me. I spun around to see Nessie's dad, the one who can read minds.

"Stay _out _of my head, _bloodsucker_." I snarled. He chuckled.

"You are definitely Paul's imprint." Edward laughed. I glared at him. "Paul never really liked us at all."

"I can see why. You kill defenseless creatures! The only reason I tolerate you is because of Nessie. Why am I here?" I growled. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Because I kidnapped you." he laughs. I can't tell if he is joking with me. "Renesmee made me find you."

"I don't want everyone to hate me. I am only 17!" I sighed. Edward sighs.

"I'm calling Paul to come pick you up. You need to talk to him." he sighs. I can't. I can't talk to Paul. He will hate me. "He can never hate you. No matter what you do." Edward said before he walked out of the room. _He can never hate you._ _No matter what you do._

I sink to my knees. Paul can't hate me because I am his imprint. No matter how much I screw up he _has_ to love me. But that doesn't mean I can't hate myself. I screwed up his life and I hate myself for it. Silent tears stream down my face.

I looked out the window when I heard a loud truck. I heard yelling down stairs and then loud footsteps come up the stairs.

The door swung open and I choked out a sigh. My beautiful imprint stood there. His brown eyes bore with sadness but love, which I could now comprehend. He gave me his heartbreaking smile that I instantly fell in love with on that cold, rainy day when I was 13. My body jolted toward him involuntarily.

When he stepped forward I came to my senses. He doesn't know about the baby yet. I put my hand out to stop him.

"Don't, Paul. You don't wanna come near me." I choked out through my tears. His eyes clearly showed his heart breaking.

"Of course I wanna be near you!" he protested. I shook my head as I stood.

"No, you don't. Look at this!" I shouted. I lifted my my shirt and turned sideways. You could barely see the small bump but it was there. Paul's eyes lit up.

"Beautiful." he said in awe. My eyes widened.

"What?" I spit out at him. He walked up to me. He set his hand on my stomach and sighed.

"I said beautiful." he whispered in my ear. A shiver ran down my spine. My heart beat faster with him being so close.

"Why?" I sighed. His eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows.

"Did you just ask why? You are the most beautiful girl in the world. You are smart and funny. I love you more than anyone else could ever dream" he whispered. He kissed under my ear and I melted.

"N-not what I m-meant. Paul… I'm pregnant." I mumbled. He smiled down at me.

"And there will be 2 people I love more than anything." I smiled. I smiled at him and all the nervousness and worrying lifted off my shoulders. He leaned down and kissed me. I spun toward him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I gave everything I had into that kiss and so did he.

When he pulled away I whimpered. He smirked and I hit him in the shoulder.

"I thought you would be mad. I mean you are 22 and you will be a father." I sighed.

"I don't care how old I am. I only care about your happiness and my baby boy's." he smirked. I glared at him.

"It's a girl!" I protested. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh really." he laughed. I reached for my bag and pulled out my notebook.

"Look." I said as I handed him my notebook. I drew a picture of the little girl in my dreams. He smiled at it then frowned. "What?"

"Well, if it is a girl we have a problem." he sighed. I raised an eyebrow at him. "The boys may imprint."

"That would be amazing!" I smiled. Paul's mouth hung open. "Well, I mean I have seen Quil and Claire. And I know what it feels like to be an imprint."

"Oh, my sleeping beauty. You are always so optimistic." Paul laughed and I giggled.

"Let's go home."

_Review!_


	20. One Knee and The Bet

_Hey guys! Love this chapter! The next and last three chapters are going to be just like one shots but with a plot. No real conflict._

_I don't own Twilight. Only my characters._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 20

I was laying at the beach with Paul at my side. The sun was setting. Paul intertwined our fingers and kissed my hand. I giggled. I dug my toes in the warm sand at my feet. Paul propped up on one elbow and stared at me. I stared back at him. He put his hand on my stomach and smiled down at it. For the past week he has been pretty much worshiping my stomach.

Paul leaned down and kissed my stomach. I smiled at him and giggled.

"Whatcha doin?" I laughed. Paul kissed my stomach again and looked up at me.

"Kissing my baby boy." he smiled. I glared playfully and shook my head at him. He still thinks that the baby is a boy. We have been arguing over that all week. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You are hurting your baby girl's feelings." I pouted and he smiled. He reached up and kissed my nose. "We need to get back to Emily and Sam's. Me and Nessie are going to think up names."

"Ok just one more thing." Paul smiled. He stood and pulled me up. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alia I love you more than anything else in the world. Ever since I met you I loved you. You changed me for the better. You made me less temperamental and less of an ass. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." he sighed. He grabbed one of my hands. He got down on one knee and my heart stopped. My hand went over my mouth in surprise. He pulled out a small box. "Alia Marie Evans. I was born to make you happy and make you feel loved. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

My heart sped up faster than ever before. A huge smile spread across my lips and I nodded vigorously.

"Yes." I choked out. Paul smiled and slipped the small diamond ring on my finger. It was small but perfect. Most girls would want a huge ring but honestly I like small and simple better. I breathed out a laugh of some sort. He stood and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was smiling so broadly I thought his face might break. I crashed my lips against his. He lifted me in the air and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I kissed him until I couldn't breathe and even then he was the one to pull away. "I love you."

"I love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone else." he laughed happily. I smiled and he kissed my nose. He intertwined our fingers and pulled me to where his truck was parked.

When we got to Emily's I was extremely happy. I get to spend the rest of my life with Paul. I was pretty much bouncing up and down. Paul grabbed onto my waist to steady me.

"You wanna tell them?" he chuckled in my ear. I shook my head.

"Let them figure it out on their own." I laughed. He chuckled and nodded. We walked into Emily's house. Everyone was there so there was only one spot on the couch. So I had to sit on Paul's lap. Nessie switched spots with Jake so she could sit next to me.

"So any names?" she asked.

"I like the name Janelle or Halei." I said. She laughed.

"What if it's a boy?" she asked. Paul and Jake chuckled and I glared.

"You will all owe me 10 dollars if I'm wrong." I said pointing to Jake, Nessie, and Paul. Nessie stuck her hand out to me.

"It's on." she laughed. I grabbed her hand and shook it. She gasped. "What is that?!"

"A ring?" I said in more of a question. Emily, Kim, and Nessie squealed and the boys looked confused.

"What are you girls freaking out about?" Seth laughed. They all glared at him.

"Boys are so clueless!" Emily yelled. The boys all glared at her.

"Hey!" Brady yelled.

"It's an engagement ring, you dumbos!" Nessie yelled. Everyone stared at me and Paul. I gulped and my heart started beating frantically under all the pressure. Paul chuckled.

"Yep it is." Paul said proudly. The girls squealed again.

"Congrats man!" Sam laughed. Everybody congratulated us except Jared.

"Now I'm under pressure." Jared mumbled. Everybody laughed. Kim smiled at him and kissed him.

"It's okay, babe. No pressure." she laughed and Jared nodded.

"Remember when you came to my house when we were 14?" Nessie asked.

"How could I forget?" I groaned and everyone laughed.

"I told you I was gonna make you have a wedding. I gonna keep that promise." she smiled. I groaned again.

"Okay but after I have the baby." I compromised. And she nodded. What did I just agree to?

_Review!_


	21. Pains and Excited Looks

_Okay guys. Let's make this clear. I am 13. I don't know what it feels like and I certainly don't know about the birth. I looked it up as much as I could but every thing was just extremely disgusting._

_I don't own Twilight. Only my characters._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 21

Being pregnant is miserable. I am sore and huge. Paul says I'm not fat but I don't believe him. Sure having a baby inside you is exciting but after a while it starts to hurt.

I asked the doctor not to tell us if it was a girl or a boy. All I know is that my baby is healthy and luckily there is only one.

I get back from the bathroom and sit on the couch. I grab an apple and start eating it. Paul is at my side watching cartoons. It has been 7 months since Paul asked me to marry him. I look at him and smile right now. He smirks but still looks at the tv.

"Paul, if one of the boys are to imprint you gotta be nice." I sigh. He looks at me and frowns.

"I don't-" he starts but is cut off by my scream. Pain shot through me in my stomach. "Alia!"

"I need to get to the hospital." I gasp. His eyes widen and he picks me up and carries me out to the car. He sets me in and sprints to his side. Another jolt of pain goes through me and I groan. Paul hops in the car and grabs my hand. He turns the car on and speeds to the hospital. When we get there he runs inside.

When he comes back out he has 2 nurses with him. One has a wheelchair. As they pull me out of the car I start to freak out. My water hasn't broken and I am feeling pains deep in my stomach. What is going on with my baby?

They finally wheel me into a room and I get a robe on. Paul helps me into the hospital bed and they set me up. Paul is latched onto my hand. I smile weakly at him. The doctor comes in and checks me out.

"Your water broke about 20 minutes ago. You didn't feel anything?" the doctor asks. I feel lots of stress be lifted off my shoulders. My baby isn't hurting.

"I was in the bathroom." I panted. The doctor nodded.

"Okay. This is going to take several hours. Usually no more than 8 hours. Just sit tight and try not to push when the contractions hit." the doctor said and left. I grabbed Paul's hand tighter. I turned my head towards him. He looked extremely nervous. I giggled.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be nervous." I laughed. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Ya well, I'm nervous too." he chuckled.

"Give me your phone." I told him. He raised an eyebrow at me as he handed me his phone. "Gonna call Emily." I told him. He nodded. The phone rang twice before someone answered.

"_Hello?" _Emily's voice said.

"Hey Em is Nessie with you?"

"_Ya. Everyone is here."_

"I'm at the hospital." I laughed. I heard a bunch of people gasp. Paul chuckled.

"_Why?! Are you okay?" _Emily asked frantically. Me and Paul started laughing.

"I'm perfect, Em. My baby girl is coming!" I laughed. I heard cheers from the other side of the phone. I laughed but a pain shot through me. I groaned and Paul took the phone from me.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly. I nodded as I let the pain pass. He put the phone to his ear. "Okay, Emily. See you guys soon." he said and hung up. "They will be over soon. All of them. Good thing I asked for a big room."

"Good thing." I laughed. Paul smiled at me with his heart stopping smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, sleeping beauty." he smiled and leaned over to kiss my nose. I reached up and kissed his lips. He kissed me gently before pulling away.

Soon the pack and the imprints showed up. Pains shot through me more and more often and Paul was right there every time.

"I am glad you guys are here." I sighed. They all smiled at me.

"We are family. We will always be here." Emily said. I shook my head.

"No. It's more than that. If that was true about family my sister would be here. Maybe even my aunt but they aren't here. You guys mean more than that. You guys are amazing." I mumble. Paul kissed my forehead.

"You are very emotional right now. It must be the baby inside you thing." Jake laughed. Nessie punched him in the arm.

"We will always be here." Nessie said. I nodded. The girls hugged me and the guys smiled at me.

After around 7 hours the contractions got more and more painful. They also got more frequent. Soon everyone was kicked out of the room by the nurse except for Paul, Nessie, and Emily. The doctor kept telling me to push. I know I have to push! It's kinda obvious!

The pain was horrible. I am never doing this again.

"I am not having another baby!" I panted between contractions. Paul chuckled nervously.

"I'm okay with that." he sighed. I could see how much pain he was in watching me scream. I grabbed his hand tighter. He smiled at me.

"Only a couple more." the doctor said. I pushed and pushed. SO PAINFUL! "One more!"

I pushed one more time and heard crying. I smiled weakly and laid back exhausted. Paul grinned from ear to ear.

"It's a girl!" the doctor announced. Paul's grin did not falter one bit.

"30 bucks! Awesome!" I panted. Nessie pouted and Paul and Emily laughed. The doctor handed my daughter to me. Paul cut the umbilical cord. I smiled down at my daughter. "She's beautiful." I gushed.

"Just like her mom." Paul said kissing my forehead. The doctors cleaned my baby up and I got comfortable. When they handed her back to me I couldn't stop smiling. I handed her to Paul. He stared at our daughter in awe. "She is amazing."

Paul handed her to Nessie and Nessie and Emily circled her. They were cooing at her. Paul turned to me and kissed me. After we stopped Nessie handed me my daughter and got the guys, Kim, and Leah. They all came back in. I handed her to Sam and he smiled at her.

"I want one of those." Emily giggled and Sam nodded. Sam asked permission to hand her off to Jared and I nodded. As my baby was passed around Paul watched each of the boys faces. I noticed Brady, Colin, and Seth weren't here. After my baby was handed back to me the boys bursted through the door.

"We go get a snack and you guys are all gone!" Brady yelled. Paul growled and I shushed him. "Sorry."

"What's her name?" Colin asked. I looked to Paul and he shrugged. I whispered my idea to Paul and he nodded.

"Janelle Vanessa Lahote." I smiled. Nessie and Emily clapped. Seth's head snapped up.

"I like that name-" he trailed off. He looked at Janelle in awe. The same way Paul looked at me when I first met him. I smiled and Paul growled. I glared up at Paul.

"We talked about this." I hissed and he nodded reluctantly. "Seth?" I said. Seth nodded but still stared at Janelle. "Would you like to hold her?" I asked. Everyone gasped at my reaction except for the imprints. They all knew how it felt to be imprinted on.

"Ya." Seth said desperately. I giggled and handed him my daughter. He cradled her in his arms and rocked her back and forth. Leah actually smiled at him! That's a first! "Hey." Seth cooed to Janelle. I looked up to Paul. He looked confused on what to do.

"She will never get her heartbroken. It's the best thing that could have happened to her." I whispered. Paul looked at me and then smiled. He nodded and kissed my nose. Seth and Leah stood around Janelle and everyone else talked excitedly. The white strands in my hair had worked. I love my life. The only thing to worry about is that excited look on Nessie's face.

"Let's get planning for the big wedding!" she squealed.

_Review!_


	22. I Do and Being a Lahote

Chapter 22

My hands shook in nervousness. What have I agreed to?!

"I can't do this!" I panted. Nessie put her hands on my shoulders.

"Yes you can. Look at yourself. You are beautiful." she said pointing to the mirror. I looked at the girl in the mirror. I looked average weight now not too skinny like before. The white dress I wore was strapless. It passed my feet and went a little behind me. There was jewels that went from under my breasts to right after my hip. It looked like it wrapped around me. My hair was down but a waterfall braid wrapped around my head. I looked amazing for once. I looked beautiful.

"But there are so many people." I whined. Nessie smiled.

"Don't worry. Once you step out there you will only be able to focus on Paul." she laughed. My cheeks burned and I looked down. "Okay, we are going out in this order; Seth leading our beautiful flower girl, Jane. Then Kim and Jared. Then Emily and Sam. And finally me and Jake before the bride goes out." she announced to the people in the tent. They nodded. I kissed Jane on the head before Seth carried her to the front of the line. Seth nicknamed her Jane two days after we brought her home and it kinda stuck.

"It's time." Leah announced from the other side of the tent. Seth went out. Then Kim and Jared. My heart started beating frantically.

"I am so glad we decided against the veil. I would probably trip over my own feet." I laughed nervously as Sam and Emily walked out. Nessie and Jake laughed. They walked out. I stood there freaking out. Oh gosh! I can't do this!

"Alia, you have to go. You're embarrassing Nessie." Leah laughed. I nodded and slowly stepped out of the tent.

Everyone's eyes were on me. Paul's family, the pack, the imprints. My heart pounded frantically as I stared at the ground. I took a shaky step forwards. I peaked up to see the most beautiful brown eyes staring at me.

Paul was staring at me like Sam stared at Emily but it was better. He looked at me like I was the only person on the planet. So much love and admiration filled his eyes. I smiled up at him and he smiled back with one of his heart stopping smiles. It took everything I had not to run up to him. No one else was here. Just me and him. Me and my love. The person I will be with forever.

When I arrived at the altar, I stared into Paul's beautiful eyes. I couldn't even hear what the pastor was saying. Paul's eyes were so easy to get lost in. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Someone tapped my shoulder. I looked at the pastor.

"Huh?" I asked. Everyone chuckled and my cheeks burned. The pastor raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I do." I smiled.

The pastor muttered something like 'this is why I don't work with teenagers' and I saw Paul holding back a growl. I smiled at Paul and he winked.

"I do." Paul said. My heart flew at those words.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Washington I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The pastor told Paul. Paul smirked and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had. No one else was there.

Paul had to pull away. He chuckled at me and my cheeks burned. Everyone clapped. Paul pulled me down the aisle and I laughed at him.

The reception started with me dancing with Paul. Everyone watched us but I didn't care. There was only Paul and me.

"How does it feel to be Alia Marie Lahote?" Paul smirked. I grinned at him.

"Amazing!" I sighed. He chuckled. "This is probably the best day of my life."

"Mine too." he said kissing my nose. I smiled at him.

"I like it when you kiss my nose." I smirked.

"Like this." he said kissing my nose again. I nodded. "I like it better like this." he laughed and kissed me on the lips. It was gentle but full of love. When he pulled away I smirked.

"Second favorite, Lahote." I laughed. He laughed.

"I don't know, Lahote..." he smiled. I smiled at him.

"I love you." I sigh. He puts his forehead against mine.

"No one can love anyone anymore than I love you, my sleeping beauty."


End file.
